A different way of life part 2
by Happy Chik
Summary: This story is merely a continuation from part 1. Harry is now beginning his fifth year at Hogwarts and will begin the fight of his life with his family beside him.
1. Chapter 1

It was the night before a new term at Hogwarts was to begin. Harry was suffering from another nightmare. His whole body was convulsing, he was perspiring rapidly and was begging for mercy. Suddenly he woke up. He sat upright in the bed as he attempted to normalise his breathing. After a couple of moments he turned to face his alarm clock. The screen indicated that it was 5:00 am. Harry put his glasses on and glanced across the room. He saw Ron lying on his side with one arm over his head. Fortunately Harry had not disturbed his friend`s slumber. Instead of trying to go back to sleep; Harry decided to get up. Once he put on his dressing gown and slippers, he went downstairs to the kitchen. Consequently, he wasn't the only one up.

"Remus, what are you doing up?" Harry inquired curiously.

Remus smiled kindly at Harry who took a seat beside him at the table as he replied

"Roxy and Danni were hungry. Once I fed them I couldn't get back to sleep. Tonks of course is completely oblivious to it all." He laughed lightly as Harry smiled.

"What is your excuse Harry?" Remus asked as he sipped some of his tea.

Harry sighed momentarily. He glanced at Remus, embarrassed to have to admit his reasons for being up.

"I had a nightmare Remus. I know what you are going to say so please don't."

"I take it that you haven't been practicing occlumency then?"

"No." Harry answered flatly.

"We could do some now if you wish."Harry shook his head.

"Thanks Moony but I am going to have decline this time. For the last few weeks my head has just been buzzing so much that I honestly haven't slept much lately. I can only hope that this will soon change but I doubt it."

"I have to agree Harry especially since Hogwarts will have extra protection this year. Anyway I think I might try to get another couple of hours sleep. I would advise you to do the same." Remus smiled softly at Harry as he left the table and headed back to bed.

By 8:00 all members of the Potter and Weasley household were having breakfast in the kitchen. Moody and Kingsley were due to arrive at Grimauld Place as an extra protection force at Kings Cross Station. Although the table was lively with the sound of excited chatter, Harry was contemplating the dream he had a few hours ago. Sirius, who sat opposite him, noticed this.

"Are you not hungry this morning Prongslet?" He enquired delicately.

Harry looked straight at him. He checked that nobody nearby could hear what he was about to say. He leaned across the table and replied

"I need to speak with you, dad and Remus before we leave here. I am going to leave now and head to the front sitting room so could you please arrange for the three of you to meet me there in five minutes?" Sirius looked at his godson anxiously but nonetheless agreed to his request. Fortunately Harry left without been seen. As promised the marauders met Harry in the front sitting room. However, his three guardians were quite perplexed by his summons. Harry stood by the fireplace whilst the marauders sat on the furniture. He looked at them all in turn as he said

"I had a dream last night. It was the strangest one I ever had. In the dream, I could see this long corridor. There were doors on both sides. At the end of the corridor there was this large door. I saw Malfoy and Fudge outside it, talking but I didn't hear what they were saying. I didn't get the chance to see what was inside the room because I woke up. I`m sorry dad, Sirius, Remus because I know that it isn`t much to go on but it has to be something to do with Voldemort right? There is something in that room that he wants, right?" Harry asked his three guardians. The three of them glanced at each other momentarily before James stood and approached his son.

"Yes, it is possible that Voldemort is in pursuit of something. We honestly don't know what that is yet. Although it may be difficult to not focus on him, I need you to try to turn your attention to something else. I promise you on my life that if there is something which you need to know, I will tell you. I also think it is advisable that you and Remus concentrate on occlumency together. It is prudent that you block your mind to him champ. Now, have you finished packing?"

"No." Harry replied flatly.

"Ok, well please go and finish because we will be leaving within the hour."

Harry nodded his head and left. James breathed a sigh of relief once he did. He collapsed on to the couch, throwing his arm over his head.

"We need to tell him James." Sirius said from across the room.

"You don't think I know that Sirius? The problem is Dumbledore wants us to wait a while."

"We can't always oblige Dumbledore, James. The kid has a right to know!"

"Sirius, cool down mate. You getting angry is not helping." Remus said calmly.

"Well what do you suggest Remus? Let him find out some other way?"

"I suggest that we practice occlumency. Harry was quite successful at it until recently. I am confident that he can re-master that skill."

"All right here is the plan. We will consort with Albus about this latest development. Remus, you and Harry will practice occlumency tonight. Sirius, please don't say anything to Harry."

"I won`t so long as Dumbledore proves to me that he knows what he is doing is right." James rolled his eyes and returned to the kitchen with his friends.

At 10:00 Moody arrived at Grimauld Place with Kingsley in tow. Moody stumbled through the house barking orders at everyone in sight. When he didn't see Harry he ordered James to get him.

"Moody will you calm down. Everything is going according to plan."

"Now you listen to me Sirius, it is my job to ensure all of those kids board that train at exactly 11:00. If either one of them misses it, especially Harry, it will be on your head."

Harry arrived in the kitchen with James and Ron. Moody marched over to him and asked roughly

"Are you fully aware of the plan Harry? Do you know the method of transport we are using to arrive at Kings Cross Station?"

"Yes, dad told me that we are apparating." Moody eyed them both before taking a step back and explaining the procedure.

"Here is what we are going to do. Harry will apparate with James and his sister will go with Lily."

"Hello, my name is Arielle." Arielle injected before receiving stern glances from her parents.

"Sirius, you will take Rob and Ryan can go with Kingsley. Remus, you travel with Ginny and Tonks you can go with Ron. Fred and George are now of age to apparate by themselves. Are there any questions?"

"Yes, what about our cases and books and everything else we need to take with us?"

"A ministry car has been organised to take care of all of that Miss Potter."

"Mad Eye, this all seems rather crazy. Why can't we simply travel in the car?"

"This is the way I want it to be James so can we please get together?" Moody marched out to the back garden where the others proceeded to follow.

"This is a whole new level of stupid Prongs." Sirius muttered to James.

"I agree Sirius but what choice do we have?" They both sighed.

As they got to the part of the garden where they would apparate, Moody ordered them all to pair up. Once this was done, screams were heard by all the young witches and wizards until they safely landed outside the train station. The ministry car would soon arrive with their luggage. While they were waiting the marauders took Harry to the side and said

"I know son that this year will be difficult. There will be some changes both within and around Hogwarts. I just want you to know that you are safe under Dumbledore's protection. If anything at all is bothering you, please don't hesitate to go to him or Remus. Sirius and I will be around the school too from time to time. I am conscious that I am asking a lot of you Harry but please keep an eye on your sister and the two boys. We will need to stick together firmly this year, do you understand?" James asked in a pleading tone of voice.

"Yes, dad of course I do." James nodded as he embraced his son tightly.

"Rob, come here a minute please." Sirius called.

"What`s up Sirius?" Rob asked anxiously.

"I need you and Harry to stick together firmly this year. Where he goes, you go. This year will be the biggest threat to the wizarding world in over a decade. I need you to be safe. I need you to keep your brother safe. Ryan and Arielle are still new to this game so I am depending on you and Harry to have their backs, ok?"

Rob nodded in agreement as he hugged Sirius back.

At exactly 11:00 the train began to pull away from the station. Once his family was out of sight Harry slumped into his seat, closed his eyes and sighed. Remus who was sitting adjacent to him smiled and asked

"Are you ok Harry?"

Harry who had one hand over his left eye tiredly said

"Yeah, Remus I`m all right. I just suddenly feel exhausted by this year and it hasn't even started yet!"

Remus laughed lightly. He placed his book on the seat beside him and calmly said

"You are not alone Harry. There are many people around you to lighten the load. I am conscious that the war will be draining but it will be worth it in the end."

"You know what Remus? Sometimes you just feel exhausted from fighting for the cause. I know I have barely started yet but all the work Dumbledore has implored on me..."

"He wouldn't ask if he didn't think you could handle it, Harry."

There was a knock on the carriage door. Harry and Remus saw Cho sliding it open.

"Hello Harry, Professor Lupin. May I speak to you for a moment Harry?"

"Yeah, Cho come in, sit down." Cho reciprocated Harry`s smile as she sat beside him.

"I just wanted to say thank you Harry. Cedric told me that you saved his life last spring during the last task of the tri-wizard tournament."

"I think Cedric is exaggerating a bit Cho." Harry replied abashed.

"No, I don't agree Harry. He told me that you ordered him to take the cup back to Hogwarts. If you didn't warn him of this, he may not be here today. I thank you for that Harry and also to offer my services to you."

"What do you mean Cho?"

"Cedric also told me that Professor Dumbledore asked you to form a wizard army. I would be happy to join. I was raised to fight against the dark side. My family despises Voldemort so anything I can do to help, I will."

"Thank you Cho. I appreciate all of that. I still need to speak to Professor Dumbledore about the army but when I do, I`ll come back to you. For now though could you please keep that to yourself?"

"Oh, sure Harry, I won't say a word. I`ll see you both at Hogwarts." Cho said as she smiled, got up and left the carriage. Ron and Hermione arrived soon after. Hermione sat down beside Harry as Ron took a seat next to Remus.

"Did ye find any disruptions along the carriages?"

"No nothing at all mate. It seems even Malfoy was behaving himself. He was playing a card game with his group of Slytherins." Ron replied matter-of-factly.

"I think that Ron was hoping to catch someone doing something though. My bet of course would be Malfoy." Hermione said as the others laughed lightly.

"I did see Cho leaving the carriage though Harry. What did she want?" Ron asked.

"Oh, it was kind of weird actually. She wanted to thank me for saving Cedric`s life last year during the tournament and to offer her services in the army."

"I thought that wasn't official yet." Hermione exclaimed.

"Well it isn't or at least not until I speak to Dumbledore. I have been thinking about it though. Initially I wasn't sure because I didn't think anybody beside you guys would be interested but if Cho is..."

"I do think it is quite radical but maybe that`s what we need to be. What do you think Professor Lupin?"

Remus smiled as he said

"Hermione, how many times must I tell you to call me Remus? I do agree with you though. If Dumbledore thinks it is necessary then that's good enough for me. I will help in any way that I can."

"I heard something quite strange along the train. I heard someone say that they heard from someone that there was to be a ministry official starting at Hogwarts this year."

"Hermione, there is no way that Dumbledore would allow any ministry official to teach at his school."

"I`m just saying what I heard Harry. Perhaps there is to be a whole new regime this year. That could very well be the reason for him wanting you to establish an army."

"I doubt it Hermione but I guess we will have to wait and see."

Harry, Hermione and Ron continued chatting throughout the journey. Remus however, contemplated on Hermione`s last remark. It seemed that Dumbledore had omitted this information from the order. Remus` only hope was that it was merely a rumour. He knew how disastrous it would be for Hogwarts if the ministry were deeply involved.

The train soon arrived at its destination. Harry and his friends boarded the carriages.

"Where is Remus?" Harry asked as he looked all around.

"Maybe he decided to walk it this year." Ron suggested.

"Yeah, maybe you`re right. Do either of you see Arielle or Ryan?"

"I saw them with a group of second years on the platform." Rob interjected as he jumped into the carriage with Dean and Seamus."

"Thanks Rob. How are you Dean, Seamus?" Harry asked as he eyed Dean anxiously.

"We`re fine Harry. Aren't we Dean?" Seamus replied."

"Yeah, I`m doing fine thanks Harry, how was your summer?"

"That is something we cannot discuss here Dean. I`ll explain it later."

Although they were confused, Dean and Seamus nodded in comprehension.

Dumbledore was in his office with Snape and Mc Gonagall when Remus walked in.

"Is it true what I heard on the train Albus?" Remus asked concernedly.

"If you are referring to the ministry`s presence at Hogwarts then yes, Remus."

Remus chuckled sardonically as he shook his head. He walked over to Dumbledore at his desk saying

"How can this be happening Albus? You know the consequences of the ministry`s interference."

"I am sorry Remus but it is out of my hands." Dumbledore replied as he walked to the front of his desk, facing his colleagues.

"Albus, there are teachers at this school who will be under severe scrutiny and Remus will certainly be one of them. The ministry official will declare him as unsuitable to be around the students. If you don't do something fast, Hogwarts will be ruined."

"I am quite aware of the implications of this decision Minerva. However, the ministry official`s job here is ensure Hogwarts has the best staff on board. They do not have the authority to dismiss my staff."

"How long do you suppose that will last for Albus? Once they step a toe over the threshold that is it." Mc Gonagall exclaimed sternly.

Dumbledore sighed tiredly. At the time he believed he was doing the right thing. Now that his staff members were opposed to such an intervention, he felt tired.

"My welfare has and will always be primarily concerned with Hogwarts students. At this time we are required to be in the great hall, welcoming in the new and embracing those returning. We can discuss this matter later." Dumbledore swiftly left his office, followed by his three colleagues.

Down in the main hall Sirius and James stood, eying a toad like woman. She stood at the entrance of the great hall, smiling at students flocking inside. She wore a knee length pink dress with a matching coat, shoes, hat and bag.

"What do you suppose old toad face is doing here James?" Sirius whispered.

"I have no idea but I am sure we will find out soon. Look, here comes Dumbledore."

"Yeah, Remus and Snape look rather friendly." Sirius remarked as he James approached them.

"Hello, Ms. Umbridge. I didn't expect to see you here until tomorrow." Dumbledore explained as he shook her hand.

"Yes, well Minister Fudge wanted a report on who was sorted into each house Professor Dumbledore. I do hope this will not inconvenience you." She replied politely.

"No, not at all. Perhaps I could take this opportunity of introducing two members of my staff. Professor Severus Snape teaches potions and Professor Remus Lupin teaches defence against the dark arts." She smiled at them both. Remus and Snape merely nodded upon introduction.

"I will be looking forward to watching you both in action; especially you Professor Lupin." She smiled cynically at Remus who eyed her sternly.

"Good evening Albus." James called. Dumbledore and the others turned to face James and Sirius.

"Good evening James, Sirius. How are you both?"

"We have no complaints, yet." Sirius retorted as he glared at Umbridge.

"I wasn't aware Professor Dumbledore that Hogwarts was an open door for strays."

"What the hell are you implying, Umbridge?" Sirius barked.

"I am merely concerned with Hogwarts safety and judging by your quick temper, it needs to be noted that unauthorised personnel come and go."

"I can assure you madam, that Sirius Black and James Potter are not unauthorised personnel. They are two of the finest young aurors the order has at the moment. Their children are learning to follow in their steps under the finest teachers Hogwarts has to offer. Now, if you will excuse me, my students are waiting." Dumbledore brushed past her followed by Snape. Umbridge smiled creepily at the marauders as she said

"I will be keeping a very close eye on all three of you." She smiled again before entering the great hall.

"What the hell is Dumbledore thinking having her on the grounds?" Sirius asked his two friends.

"I have no idea yet, but I will find out. What brings you and James here?"

"Moody told us about Dumbledore`s idea. He will be along later but he asked us to come and check it out."

"If anything is to be done, we are going to need to act fast. Are ye joining the feast?"

"No, Moony we thought we could stay in your room until it was over."

"Yeah, if you`re sure. I`ll contact ye through the mirror when it`s over."

"Ok, thanks Moony." James replied as he, Sirius and Remus went their separate ways.

Arielle and Ryan sat across the table from Harry, Hermione and Rob. Ron and his siblings sat alongside them.

"I see you two finally make an appearance. I was looking for you when I got off the train."

"I`m sorry Harry but we were with some friends on the train so we shared the carriage with them. If I had seen you on the platform I would have said." Arielle exclaimed.

"We need to stick close this year. Dad and Sirius made Rob and I promise to look out for both of you. If we don't; it will be our heads."Harry replied with a small smile.

"Ryan, did you hear what Harry said?" Rob asked. Ryan looked up and said

"Yeah, I heard him." He then reached across the table for a bread roll.

"Well in future answer someone when they talk to you." Rob retorted sternly.

Ryan looked at his brother perplexed and said

"I`m sorry Harry, I promise to stay close and keep an eye on Arielle."

Arielle scoffed and thumped a grinning Ryan. Rob and Harry smiled at one another.

As the feast came to a conclusion, Dumbledore stood at the podium and called for attention. All of his students turned to face their headmaster.

"Once again I welcome all our new students to Hogwarts. I hope that you all will have a thrilling experience here. Also, I welcome back our older students and I hope that your summers were happy ones. I have a few start of term notices before you all leave the hall this evening. I won't keep you long as I am sure ye must be anxious to get to bed. The first is to acknowledge that we have no new staff members to introduce; although there is one minor change to defence against the dark arts. Professor Lupin will be teaching this subject without the assistance of Professor Moody. I am certain there will be no complaints."

A loud cheer erupted within the hall as the Gryffindor table led a standing ovation for Remus. Dumbledore and other staff members smiled as Remus laughed lightly to himself, feeling both embarrassed and honoured by the reaction. Once the hall had settled down, Dumbledore continued.

"Yes, indeed we are all thrilled to have Professor Lupin still with us. He is an excellent teacher who genuinely cares passionately for all of his students. Hogwarts would not be the same without him. For now I would like to introduce you to a ministry official by the name of Dolores Umbridge." Dumbledore stepped away from the podium as Umbridge took a stand.

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore for that lovely tribute. I can see how passionate all you young witches and wizards are. As your headmaster has said, I am Dolores Umbridge. I am the secretary to the Minister for magic. My duty is merely to ensure you all are acquiring the best education possible at Hogwarts. I look forward to speaking to some of you throughout the coming year." She smiled wryly before taking her seat at the staff table. Dumbledore returned to the podium briefly.

"Yes, well I am sure we benefitted from that contribution. I do feel it's time to call it a night. So, off you go."

"What the hell was that all about?" Ron asked looking towards Hermione.

"It means the ministry is interfering at Hogwarts." Hermione replied drily. She and the others began leaving the table as Remus came towards them.

"I wish to thank all of you for the standing ovation. I suspect you Harry were responsible for instigating it." He said with a smile.

"Actually, it was a joined effort between Fred and George too." Harry replied smiling.

"Professor, why is the ministry interfering at Hogwarts?"

"I have no idea Hermione. A few of us have a meeting with Dumbledore right now about the matter."

"You have to get her out Remus. She will cost you your job."

"Harry is right Remus. We have to stop her." Rob interjected.

"I don't want you worrying about that. I am sure it won't even be an issue." Remus replied unconvincingly.

"Dad! Sirius! What are you guys doing here?" Arielle cried running over to them.

"We have a meeting with Dumbledore, sweetheart. Are you ok?" James asked.

"Yeah, dad I`m fine. Harry is looking after me as you told him to."

"That`s good." James answered looking at Harry anxiously.

"Hey Prongslet, how are you?" Sirius enquired.

"I need to talk to you and dad right now." Harry replied seriously as he walked towards the front doors. Sirius and James followed him.

"What is it champ?" James enquired concernedly.

"Dad, what the hell is going on? A ministry official is here at Hogwarts. You know what this means? Please, tell me that you know what this means." Harry pleaded.

James and Sirius looked at one another momentarily before Sirius said

"Prongslet, we know that you are concerned about Remus` job. We are too which is why we are having a meeting with Dumbledore in a few moments."

"What if it is too late to do anything Sirius? Remus is the best teacher we ever had for this subject. He is passionate about his work and his students. He has taught us so much. It would be grossly unfair if he was fired."

"It probably won't come to that Harry." James interjected.

"You can`t know that dad until you have spoken to Dumbledore and even then it may be irreversible. I am not letting Remus get pushed around by anybody so even if Dumbledore can't do anything, I will."

"Harry, don't go drawing attention yourself this year. I know you want to look out for Remus..."

"Sirius, you and dad need to fix this. I meant what I said." Harry exclaimed fiercely.

"James, Sirius, are you ready?" Dumbledore asked approaching them. They turned to face him as James replied

"Yes, sir we are. Harry was just laying down some of his concerns..."

"And what concerns might they be Mr. Potter?" Umbridge asked walking towards the door.

Harry glared at her before answering. She merely smiled insincerely.

"I think you know what I am referring to but it's just that you're too warped to fess up to your plans."

Dumbledore and the marauders inhaled deeply, sensing Harry had over stepped the mark.

"You do realise Mr. Potter that if I were your teacher I would give you detention for being so offensive to those in authority. You will need to learn your place. Goodnight gentlemen."

Up in Dumbledore`s office, the marauders gathered with Moody, Snape and Mc Gonagall. At the moment they were discussing Harry`s encounter with Umbridge.

"Dolores Umbridge is a dangerous force to be reckoned with James and if Harry can`t restrain himself, we all could suffer the consequences." Moody remarked.

"Oh, come on now Alastor, don't you think you are being a little bit dramatic?"

"No, James I do not. I suggest that you keep an eye on your son before he costs us everything we are working towards." Moody suggested staring hard at James.

"Alastor, Harry was merely looking out for me. He is quite passionate about those he cares about. I feel it`s a very desirable trait for the order." Remus interjected calmly.

"Honour is one thing Remus but stupidity is something completely different. If Harry screws anything up..."

"He won`t I assure you of that." Snape droned earning him glances from everyone in the room.

"So, you are going to watch out for young Potter are you, Snape? You are going to ensure that he doesn't behave irrationally? You are going to act as his guardian angel?" Moody questioned cynically. Snape glanced at James and Sirius before focusing his attention on Moody.

"I like the rest of the staff here know how imperative it is that Potter remains inconspicuous. If the ministry have no reproach towards Hogwarts then Umbridge`s time here will be limited. I will keep a close watch on him." Moody studied Snape scrupulously for a few moments before he hobbled over to James saying

"You need to keep your son in check for all our sakes."

"I assure you Alastor that Harry will not be a problem." James replied.

"Who is on duty tomorrow Albus?" Moody enquired.

Dumbledore looked up from his desk and tiredly replied

"Tonks, Sirius, Kingsley, Lily and James."

"I will come by to lend some assistance too. We also need to speak to Hagrid about getting his large creatures to guard the grounds. This year Hogwarts will have the upmost protection Albus."

"Yes, it will because I am calling on a very old friend to be of assistance to both the order and to Harry. I believe you are already familiar with him Sirius." Dumbledore quirks a small smile towards Sirius who merely stares at his old headmaster perplexed.

"I am speaking about Dobby. The beauty of this little elf is that he has both magic and incredible loyalty to Harry especially. I believe he will of great assistance."

"He did save my life once and he warned Harry of a conspiracy here three years ago but where do we find him now?"

"Oh, he is working below in the kitchen. All I have to do is this." Dumbledore clapped his hands once and Dobby appeared before him.

"How can Dobby be of assistance Professor Dumbledore sir?"

"Woah! Dobby, long time no see. How are you?"

"Oh, Sirius Black! What an honour it is sir."

"I always liked that elf." Sirius whispered to James who smiled back at his friend.

"Dobby, I need you to help the order. Dolores Umbridge will be coming and going from Hogwarts throughout the coming months so I need you to keep an eye on her. I require you to inform me of her activities and if you would be so kind as to keep an eye on Harry too. He may need all the help he can get."

"But of course sir." Dobby answered bowing a little. Dumbledore smiled.

"Thank you Dobby. If we need you again, we know where to find you." Dobby bowed once more before vanishing. Moody glanced suspiciously at Dumbledore.

"Alastor I assure you that Dobby will be a valuable asset to us."

Moody merely nodded before leaving Dumbledore`s office a few moments later with the others.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. I am very pleased that you enjoyed the last chapter. For the record, the DA will make Umbridge`s life a living hell! **

The next morning in the Gryffindor common room Harry was waiting with Rob for Arielle and Ryan. Eventually Ryan came down from the dormitories with Dean and Neville.

"Arielle, will you please hurry up before we miss breakfast!" Harry called.

"All right I`m coming!" She bellowed as she ran down the stairs and ran straight into Dean`s back. She stumbled a little but Dean caught hold of her wrists as he turned around. They both smiled awkwardly at one another. Dean relinquished his grip on Arielle and asked

"Are you ok?" Arielle tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear and meekly replied

"Yeah, Dean I`m fine thanks." She walked towards the others who were at the foot of the portrait hole as Dean called out

"Arielle, are we ok because I don`t want there to be any awkwardness between us. We can be friends can`t we?" Arielle stopped on the spot. She slowly turned around to face Dean who offered her a look of longing. She smiled softly at him as she said

"Dean, that is exactly how we started. I think that last year it was bad timing all round. It was fun while it lasted and if we are meant to be together at a later stage in our lives, I believe we will be. So yes, of course we can be friends. I don`t ever want us to not be." Dean smiled at her with a sense of relief. They both followed the others down to the great hall for breakfast.

As Harry ate breakfast with his friends, they began discussing Umbridge`s presence at the staff table.

"I can just imagine what she must be saying to Dumbledore about Remus. She is already plotting his demise."

"Harry, don`t you think that you are being a little bit paranoid? I mean for all you know she could be discussing the efficiency of Hogwarts." Harry scoffed at Hermione and said

"Oh, Hermione, don`t be so naive. Her slimy, toad like eyes give her away every single time."

"Harry, remember what Sirius told you last night? Don`t go drawing attention to yourself."

"Ron, that woman is here to cause trouble. You know the ministry don`t approve of the order publicising Voldemort`s return. She is here to bring down Hogwarts."

"How about we just see how things go first before we start creating an uprising?"

"Yeah, fine but I`m telling you there will be trouble." Harry said earning him anxious glances from Ron and Hermione.

Professor Mc Gonagall began distributing time tables throughout the hall. As she came closer Hermione asked

"Professor, do you know whether or not Dolores Umbridge intends on attending any classes today?"

"Oh, yes she does Miss Granger and you can guess I`m sure on which one will be first." Hermione eyed her quizzically as she received her timetable. She looked up at a solemn Mc Gonagall as she Harry and Ron ushered together "D.A.D.A."

"I would advise you Potter to be careful of what you say to her in and out of the classroom. She is not someone with whom you want as an enemy." Harry heeded to her warning and nodded his head in agreement. Mc Gonagall smiled at them lightly before leaving the hall.

They all took their seats in Remus` classroom. Harry sat at the front with Ron. They saw Umbridge standing in the corner speaking to Remus. Harry eyed them intently, desperate to hear the conversation. Remus soon turned to face his class. He clasped his hands together as he stood at the front and smiled softly at them.

"Welcome back everyone. I sincerely hope you all had a lovely summer. As I am sure you are aware, this year is one of the most important academic times for you. At the end of this year, you will be sitting your O.W.L.S. Now I don`t want anyone to be fearful or anxious about this. I will go through the exam in a few moments. Naturally, I will be here for anyone who requires extra attention in any part of their D.A.D.A. exam. None of you will fail. I promise you that." Remus smiled softly at his class who eyed him with respect. As he was about to explain the procedure of the exam, Umbridge interrupted him.

"Excuse me Professor Lupin but I must ask how can you be so sure that all of your students will be successful?" Remus, shocked by her question, turned on his heels to face her as he politely replied

"I will be teaching them everything they need to know for their exam. They will all go into their exam prepared and confident of their success. As I said I will help any of them who require extra tutoring. If you were listening, you would have heard me say that."

"Oh, please continue teaching your class, Professor." She smiled insincerely, taking notes accordingly. Harry feeling incensed towards Umbridge`s treatment of Remus shouted

"I don`t believe that he requires your permission to teach his class."

"Harry..." Remus droned as he shook his head. Umbridge walked closer to Remus. She looked at Harry saying

"Is that how you discipline students who speak out of turn Professor? If I were in your position I would have reprimanded him much more severely. I feel that detention would be the appropriate action."

"With all due respect madam, I will reprimand my students how I see fit."

"I don't even see why your input is essential. This is Professor Lupin`s class and he will teach it however he wants to teach it and if you have a problem then maybe you should leave."

Umbridge walked towards Harry`s desk and said

"I knew from the very first moment that I laid eyes on you Mr. Potter that you would be trouble. You appear to have this desire to cause mayhem whenever you can. You assume that because you have a lightning bolt shaped scar on your forehead that you can do and say whatever you want to whoever you want. I am warning you now, do not cross me or your family will pay the price. Do you understand?" Harry nodded his head. She smiled venomously. As she turned to walk back towards Remus, Harry turned over his desk and marched out. Remus looked after him anxiously. Umbridge took note of what happened. Harry walked along the corridor hurriedly, his head low. He knew Umbridge was vile and that his actions may have cost Remus his job but he had to get out of there. He stormed out the front door and summoned his firebolt. Sirius who was outside speaking to Kingsley saw Harry jet off into the sky. He had an idea where to find him.

Harry made his way to the quiddtich pitch. He sat on his broomstick mid air near the goal hoops. He turned over and over everything that had happened since Umbridge arrived at Hogwarts. He considered his latest actions to be detrimental and wondered how he was ever going to repair the damage. Meanwhile Sirius sat calmly in the stand. He sat with his hands resting under his chin, contemplating what was bothering Harry. A few moments later he grabbed the broom he borrowed and flew up beside him.

"It would be a good day for quiddtich Prongslet. What a pity the season isn't starting for another few weeks."

"Yeah, well I guess I can get in some practice in the meantime."

"Yes, that is true. Are you going to tell me why you aren't in class?"

"Are you checking up on me now?"

"Hey, I`m just making conversation but if you would rather mope around in the clouds then you go right ahead." Harry smirked at Sirius` last remark.

"I did something incredibly stupid Sirius and I think that the damage is irreversible."

"Oh, I`m sure it`s not that bad Harry." Sirius offered gently as he caressed the back of his head. Harry looked at him anxiously and said

"I had a fight with Umbridge." Sirius lost his balance momentarily as he said

"You did what? Oh, Harry mate...what did we say?"

"I know Sirius, I know. She was demeaning Remus in front of the entire class. I couldn't let her get away with it."

"Remus is big enough to look after himself." Sirius stated flatly.

"Yeah, well maybe..."

"What did you say?"

"Remus was explaining the outline for this year and she butted in asking a dumb question and then once he answered it, she had the nerve to give him permission to continue teaching. I simply put her straight that he didn't need her permission to do that. Naturally she thought I needed to be put in my place so she suggested that just because I have this scar doesn't mean I can get away with anything. Then she threatened to harm my family if I crossed her so I threw the desk over and walked out."

"She is some piece of work but let me tell you this kid; she is all bluff. I think we need a little bit of release so watch me." Sirius flew a few feet above Harry. He shot back down as he let go of the broom for a few seconds as he shouted "WOOOHOOOO" Harry laughed at his godfather's antics and mimicked them.

"How much of a rush was that kid?" Sirius asked humorously. Harry laughed again.

"That was just what I needed. Sirius, promise me that we will protect Remus."

"Harry, I will fight to the death for my family so hell yeah we will protect Moony from that vile witch!" He held up his hand as Harry slapped him five. Then they flew back down to the ground. As they walked back to the castle Umbridge was walking along the entrance hall. She stopped, smiled smugly at Harry saying

"You have been warned Mr. Potter. Anymore stunts like the ones you pulled this morning and the consequences will be severe. Good day to you gentlemen."

"So now what do we do?" Harry asked as he watched her continue down the hall.

"It`s simple Harry, you establish the D.A. and watch Umbridge squirm."

"The only problem is I need to be inconspicuous..."

"I thought that you knew people in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff."

"I do but how do I get the message to them?"

"The next time you see them ask them if they would be interested and to help you recruit others who are too. Once you have recruited them, tell them that there will be a meeting in the manager`s office at Zonko`s."

"Are you serious?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Anything that I can do to help I will Harry."

"HAVE YOU COMPLETELY LOST YOUR MIND?" Hermione bellowed angrily at Harry in the common room.

"Hermione, please keep your voice down. I don`t need a lecture from you."

"Harry, you shouted at a ministry official and turned your desk over. How do you suppose that looks to her? She will be watching you very closely, you do realise that, right?"

"Yes, Hermione I do but thank you for reminding me." Harry retorted sardonically as he leapt off the couch and headed towards the portrait hole.

"Where are you going?"

"I`m going to see Dumbledore if you must know. Do I require your permission for that?"

"No, of course you don`t." Hermione answered anxiously. Harry nodded his head and left.

"You don`t have to say it Ron. I know I was too full on with him." Hermione said meekly as she sat forward on the couch.

"Hermione, you know that Harry is protective of Remus because of his...condition. He takes it upon himself to look out for him. Yes, his actions today were stupid but he doesn't need us to remind him of that, especially not you."

"Ron is right Hermione. Harry needs some comfort right now from you. If you love him, you will understand why."

"Of course I love him Rob. He just makes me so mad sometimes."

"Have you told him that lately?" Rob asked. Hermione looked at him sternly before shaking her head.

"Maybe you should then." Rob followed Ron back to the table where they continued their game of wizard chess.

Harry sat across the table from Dumbledore in silence. He held his head low. Dumbledore eyed him concernedly, his hands joined and resting under his nose. After another few moments of silence Harry spoke.

"I can`t control the rage I feel. Sometimes there is this upsurge of anger boiling inside me and it spills out before I even realise. I know that my actions today were not smart. I just hate to see people targeting Remus because of a condition he cannot help."

"I understand your frustration Harry. However, Remus has been dealing with these kinds of people all his life. He is perfectly capable of looking out for himself. There is no need to get yourself into trouble for him. I set you a task for that purpose alone. How is it progressing?"

"At the moment it's not sir but I promise that tomorrow I will begin to recruit some people. Sirius offered the use of his office in Zonko`s as a meeting venue for when I have people interested."

"Well remind me to thank him for his contribution Harry." Harry reciprocated Dumbledore`s soft smile.

"Have you got any suggestions on how I should deal with Umbridge?"

"Harry, it is simply best to ignore her. I know how difficult it is for you to see those you care about being hurt but I insist that you give her absolutely no ammunition. I can`t promise that I will be able to protect Remus if a third party, by that I mean a student, became involved in an altercation between her and Remus."

"But sir, you are headmaster of this school so what you say goes."

"Not necessarily this year Harry but no matter. You do not to be concerned about these issues. I feel it is best that you go to bed, you have classes again tomorrow."

"Ok then, goodnight sir." Harry said politely as he left the office.

As Harry returned to the common room, he found Hermione on the couch waiting for him. She stood up as he arrived and smiled warmly at him. He returned a limp smile as he approached her.

"Harry I am so sorry for what I said earlier. I should not have been so harsh with you. It`s in your nature to protect those that you love but sometimes I do wish you would think first."

"You were right in what you said Hermione, I wasn't thinking. I had a good talk with Dumbledore though and he made me realise that I need to focus more on establishing the D.A. and less on Umbridge. She`s not worth it."

"We can still report her if we feel she is being too harsh on Remus or anybody. No matter what she doesn't have the authority to banish teachers from Hogwarts grounds."

"Yeah, that is true. Tomorrow morning at breakfast I`ll approach Luna and Cho about recruiting people from their houses. The sooner we get started, the better. Anyway let`s go get some sleep." Harry clutched Hermione`s hand as they walked upstairs to their dormitories. Once they reached the top, Harry kissed her goodnight before they both went to their dorms.

The next morning Harry saw Luna sitting across the hall from him. There was an empty space beside her when he approached her table.

"Good morning Luna. Do you mind if I sit down for a moment?"

"No of course not Harry. How are you this morning?"

"Oh, well I`m fine thanks Luna and you?"

"I feel rather refreshed because I don't believe that I ever sleep walked last night."

"Oh, that`s great Luna but there is something I need to ask you." Harry looked around to ensure Umbridge wasn't nearby before continuing in a low tone of voice.

"I have decided to establish a wizard army so that we will be ready for when the war really escalates and I was wondering if you would be interested in joining."

"That does sound rather intriguing Harry and I would certainly love to be part of a rebellion against the evil forces of the wizard world. Would you like me to see who else might be interested?"

"Yeah, that would be brilliant Luna thanks." Harry replied smiling widely. He saw Cho leaving the hall with some friends so he ran up to her.

"Hey Cho could I speak to you for a moment?"

"Of course Harry, I`ll meet ye in transfiguration." Her friends left feeling perplexed. Once they were out of ear shot Harry turned to her saying

"I have spoken to Luna about the D.A. and she is interested in joining. She has also agreed to ask others in her house so if you are still interested..."

"Yes, of course Harry and I`ll ask other Hufflepuffs too."

"Oh, that would be great Cho thank you."

"YES!" Harry screamed excitedly as he jumped with his fist in the air.

"Why so happy then Potter?" Snape asked emerging from the great hall with a small smile playing on his lips.

"Oh, I just started recruiting people for the D.A. Professor."

"Well then congratulations are in order. If you require any assistance, let me know." He smiled once more before walking towards the dungeons. Harry stared after him becoming more and more intrigued by Snape`s willingness to help.

"Harry, Harry is it true?" Arielle exclaimed excitedly as she ran out of the great hall with Ryan and the Weaselys.

"Is what true?" Harry asked perplexed by his sister`s overwhelming excitement.

"That there will be quiddtich try outs for Gryffindor on Saturday?"

"Oh, yeah there is at mid-day."

"So that means we can try out because we`re in second year now."

"Yes, Ryan you can but that doesn't mean either of you will make it. We need to find the best keeper possible to replace Wood and believe me that person has big shoes to fill."

"But I`m your sister." Arielle stated smiling cynically.

"I`m sorry to burst your bubble Ariel but it doesn't work like that." Harry stated matter-of-factly. Arielle scoffed as she pushed him saying

"You are such a jerk Harry! You know how much this means to me!"

"Arielle, Harry, what is going on here?" James asked intervening between his two kids.

"Arielle is annoyed that I won`t give her a spot on the quiddtich team. Dad, you know I can`t do that. I`m not even captain."

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure of that mate." Fred said stepping closer to him. Harry eyed both he and George perplexed.

"You see Harry a few of us were talking and by that I mean the whole team were discussing who should be our new captain. Since Angelina didn't want the job and because she will be leaving after this year, it was decided that it should be you, if you want it."

Harry stared at them dazed for a few seconds before his lips formed a large grin and he once again jumped into the air shouting excitedly.

"Oh wow are you guys actually for real? I`m the new quiddtich captain?"

"Harry this is what you always wanted mate. Congratulations!" James beamed as he high fived him.

"That is awesome Harry." Ron exclaimed stepping forward with Rob and slapping him on the back.

"I knew you would have to make it to captain eventually." Rob exclaimed jovially.

"So is it just keeper try outs?" Ryan asked

"Yeah, that is all we need for this year. Next year when we lose the two best Gryffindor keepers, the search will be on to fill their giant boots." Harry explained smiling at Fred and George.

"Oh stop it Harry." Fred exclaimed feigning embarrassment.

"It`s just too much." George exclaimed fanning his face with his hand.

"What`s all the commotion?" Sirius asked walking into the castle. Harry turned around immediately and excitedly shouted

"Sirius! I made quiddtich captain! Can you believe it?" Sirius looked at him stunned before saying

"Of course I can Harry! You are James Potter`s son after all. That is awesome Prongslet. Come here." Sirius, James and Harry jumped up and down in a huddle laughing excitedly.

"Oh, well that is absolutely fabulous. Here we have yet another reason for my big brother to be in the spot light. Score!" Arielle droned sardonically. Harry, James and Sirius separated as they turned to face her along with the others.

"Arielle what is your problem? I thought that you would be happy for your brother."

"You know what dad; I am getting a little bit bored of everyone worshipping him all the time. He is not that important and you have another child who conveniently gets ignored a lot."

"Ok that`s it. Harry you go to class and I`ll deal with your sister."

"But dad..."

"Harry go to class. I`ll speak to you soon." James patted him on the shoulder and offered him a soft smile. Harry obeyed James although he was both hurt and confused by Arielle`s sudden outburst. Had he really taken centre stage to the point where she felt unwanted? Sure, recent events had made him seem that way but Arielle was equally important. He never meant to hurt her. As soon as he could he would make things right again.

Arielle followed James and Sirius outside to the foot bridge where she proceeded to behave irrationally and they continued to remain confused by her attitude.

"Arielle, you are going to have to help me out here because I can`t for the life of me understand what your problem is. You and Harry are loved equally, you are both given as much attention and both your mother and I would die for you as soon as we would die for Harry. What have you got to say for yourself?"

Arielle looked between James and Sirius. At the back of her mind she knew she was behaving like a spoilt brat. Nonetheless she maintained her right to be centre of attention for once.

"Dad, you, mom and Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Dumbledore...even Molly and Arthur are all about what is best for Harry. What should we tell Harry? What shouldn`t we tell Harry? Oh, I wonder if Harry is ok...I get it I do. Voldemort is after him blah blah blah...do I not even deserve a moment of your time? I do well in school and I think I`m even better than Harry but yet it`s always about him."

James took in everything that his daughter said. He understood her frustration because in her defence Harry did take priority. It was for good reason though. How was he to make her see that without giving away valuable information?

"Arielle you are right in what you said. I apologise for neglecting you but please try to understand that Harry needs us right now."

"I need you too dad!"

"Voldemort is getting stronger and we cannot afford to be ten steps behind him. We need to be ten steps ahead of him at least. Your mother and I are here for you too as is Sirius and Remus. I am begging you to not turn this into a bid for favouritism. Once we have defeated Voldemort, we will be victorious."

"And then you will be free to devote all of your time to me. Thanks a lot dad." She stormed off leaving a disgruntled James behind. Sirius went after her.

"Arielle, please wait a minute. Stop!" Sirius called as he caught up to her. She turned around with tears brewing in her eyes. Sirius began to wipe them away with his thumbs saying

"Oh, angel there is no need for tears. Your dad is under a lot of pressure at the moment. The ministry have him working double time because people are emigrating so he and other officials have double the work load. He loves you very much."

"He loves Harry more Sirius." She exclaimed despondently.

"No, no he doesn't sweetheart. I know you don't remember this but when Harry was growing up, James wasn't around as much as he should have been or even would like to have been. When Voldemort vanished the first time your dad became engrossed in his work and he was very successful. Harry didn't really notice because he was too young to understand. I admit I kept him distracted. We used to play quiddtich a lot."

"Yeah, I remember Sirius. You are Harry`s godfather so you are supposed to be there for him. Dad is supposed to distribute his time equally between us."

"Arielle, your dad is human. He makes mistakes. He made some with Harry which he regrets. This is an important time for us all. It`s a dangerous time. I need you to be the strong, sensible and the patient young lady that I know you are that you have always been. Your dad may not always be physically capable of spending as much time with you as he would like but I swear to you that he loves you more than you will ever know. How about this; James and I will come up here on Saturday and we will teach you some very cool keeper moves that are only sacred to marauders. If you don't get in this year, there is always next year. I know you will make a great chaser you know? If I have to bribe Harry to give you that position then I will. If you like we may even go for breakfast in Hogsmeade." Sirius winked as he stroked her cheek. Arielle smiled softly and said

"Yeah, that sounds good Sirius. Maybe we could just go for breakfast instead and leave the quiddtich try outs until next year. I couldn't think of anything better than being a chaser, like you." They both beamed widely at one another. Sirius embraced her tightly, lifting her off the ground.

"Thank you angel." He kissed her on top of her head.

"Well this is very touching but why aren't you in class Miss Potter?" Umbridge asked approaching them. James hurried up to them as he and Sirius shoved Arielle behind them.

"Not that it is any of your business but she wasn't feeling well." Sirius exclaimed sharply.

"Is that so? Perhaps she should go and see Madam Pomfrey then."

"She is feeling fine now but thank you for the concern. Aren`t you Ariel?" James called.

"Yeah, dad I`m ok thanks." She replied meekly. Umbridge continued to glare suspiciously at all three of them.

"You better head to class angel before Professor Lupin misses you." Arielle nodded at Sirius as she scurried away.

"If Professor Lupin hasn't noticed by now that she is missing then maybe he is doing worse of a job than I thought."

"I swear to God if you don't leave Remus alone..." Sirius warned stepping closer to her. James put on his shoulder to hold him back.

"You want to be careful Mr. Black...threatening a ministry official could lead to a stay in Azkaban. Good day to you both." She sneered at them and left.

"I swear the only reason I`ll be in Azkaban is for murdering her." Sirius said to James who smirked and asked

"How did you go with Arielle?"

"Yeah, good actually. We talked things through and she understands that just because you aren't around, doesn't mean you don't care so we are having breakfast with her Saturday morning. Harry is welcome to come if he likes but I suspect he`ll be busy with quiddtich and Hermione." Sirius winked as James shoved him playfully.

"How about we have a proper marauder breakfast like the old days? You, me, Remus, Harry, Arielle, Rob and Ryan. Hermione and Ron are welcome if they want to of course. I think it will be nice though. It's been so long since we have done it."

"Yeah, that sounds good Prongs. I also believe that Arielle is more interested in being a chaser rather than a keeper."

"My, my but you have been busy. Come on let`s get back to the castle."

Later that evening in the common room, Harry was sitting with Hermione, Ron and Rob by the fire. Arielle tapped his shoulder from behind the couch. Harry turned around to find a despondent Arielle. He eyed her concernedly as she spoke.

"I am so sorry for my behaviour earlier Harry. I didn't mean the stuff I said...well I did sort of. I was just so mad at you for not allowing me to immediately join the quiddtich team. I know it was really selfish of me to expect you to do that. I`m very proud of you for making quiddtich captain you know. You are such an awesome seeker. I only hope that I can be equally good when I try out next year for chaser." She offered him a soft smile as he reciprocated. Harry stood up and walked behind the couch to her. She turned to face him as he said

"Arielle you are my sister and I love you. Sometimes you can be too much to deal with but I understand where you are coming from. I accept your apology and promise that I will do my best to not shut you out. I need you to understand that all this Voldemort stuff concerns me more than you so you need to be patient with us if we don't include you in everything. As for you trying out for chaser next year, it will be great to have you on the team."

"Thanks Harry. I had a good talk with Sirius earlier and he made me see sense."

"Yeah, Sirius does that a lot." Harry said smirking

"Yeah, he also promised to teach me some chaser moves."

"He was an amazing chaser, he still is actually."

"Yeah...so are we good?" Arielle asked meekly as she ran her fingers up and down the back of the couch. Harry smiled as she said

"Yeah, of course Ariel." She smiled back as he embraced her fondly.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you all once again for your kind reviews. I really do want to see Umbridge squirm in a way she didn't in the books because of course the marauders weren`t there as such. Also maybe Draco`s vulnerability could be shown earlier and possibly have a blossoming romance with someone unexpected. Look out too for some Sirius and Shari drama! **

On Friday morning Sirius is having breakfast in the kitchen of Grimauld Place with Regulus, James and Lily. There is a tapping at the window. When they look, they see a brown owl carrying a letter in its beak. James goes to retrieve it while the others speculate who it's from. As James returns to the table he looks at Sirius concernedly. Sirius eyes him suspiciously as James hands it to him. As soon as Sirius sees it, he understands.

"I see my long lost wife has decided to write." He smiles unconvincingly.

"Would you like some privacy Sirius?" Lily asks gently as Sirius begins to open it. He looks at her stunned.

"Oh as if Lil! I`m sure there is nothing in here that will be that shocking." Lily, James and Regulus eye one another anxiously. They sit in silence as Sirius reads. After a few moments Sirius throws the letter onto the table and abruptly walks over to the sink where he slams his cup down on the draining board. The three eye him. Lily signals for James to approach him. Just then Sirius says

"Read the letter James. Out loud. Read it." Sirius ordered still facing the back garden. James cleared his throat and picked up the letter as he began to read.

_Dear Sirius,_

_I hope you and the children are well. I am aware of how hurt you must have felt when I left so suddenly. I want you to know that it wasn't because I didn't love you but rather that I needed time to deal with what happened by myself, away from everything. It still hurts. I feel ready to come home now. I will be there by Sunday._

_Shari_

"Well at least she`s coming home. That`s a good sign." James offered delicately. Sirius turned around and stared at them angrily.

"She leaves me here to deal with grief that we both shared and to look after our children. She could have had all the space she wanted here. I would have done anything for that woman. Not a word. Not a single word for weeks and she reckons one letter to say everything is hunky dorey and she`s ready to play happy families is sufficient?"

"Sirius everyone deals with grief differently. Shari probably needed a change of scene..."

"Don't give me that rubbish Lily! I have never in my life felt like that. It was torture. People may think that enduring physical pain is torture but I swear to you that losing a child is the worst pain any parent can feel. I couldn't sleep for so long, there are still nights when I can`t. I felt absolutely empty inside as though my soul had been sucked out. My heart was completely smashed into a million pieces. It still is. But do you know what the worst part is? It`s not the fact that we lost our boys, it`s not the fact that Shari ran away, it`s not even that Harry`s memorial was ruined; it`s the fact that I will never know what they look like. That will torture me until the day I die but you know what? I know they are with me and they always will be because they live in here." Sirius placed a hand over his heart as he looked at his brother and two friends. It was the first time that any of them had heard him speak so openly and passionately about the miscarriage. It seemed he had been bottling all that up since it happened because he felt he had to be strong for everyone else since the war was pending. Sirius himself felt as though he had finally conquered his demons. Lily stood up and approached him. He smiled cheekily at her saying

"I`ll bet you thought James was the only marauder who could be emotional." She looked at him sadly, on the verge of tears as she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him fondly. She sobbed quietly on his shoulder. Sirius rubbed her back as he comforted her. As they released one another, Sirius held her at arm`s length saying

"I thought I was the one who should be in tears Lils."

"Sirius that was the most beautiful thing you ever said. It was passionate, honest and real. I have never been prouder of you." She hugged him again. James smiled shaking his head as Sirius made a hand gesture signally incredulousness.

"I don't think I ever saw Lily this emotional before." Regulus remarked quietly to James.

"Oh, it happens Reg mate I promise you that." They both chuckled as Sirius and Lily broke apart again. Lily lightly smacked them both on the back of the head before resuming her seat at the table.

On Saturday morning Remus met James and Sirius at the front door of the castle with Harry, Arielle, Rob and Ryan. Hermione and Ron had declined to come because they felt some family time was essential.

"So guess what you guys! Shari is coming home tomorrow." Sirius said chirpily to Ryan and Rob. Ryan was ecstatic at having his mom back but Rob didn't seem too interested. Sirius noticed this as Ryan turned to him saying

"It will be great to have mom back wont it Rob?" Rob eyed Sirius angrily as he turned to Ryan and smiled as he replied

"Yeah, Ryan it`s great. Come on let`s go get some food." He walked out ahead of everyone. Sirius caught up to him as they were walking towards Hogsmeade.

"So, Rob are you going to enlighten me on why you aren't happier that Shari is coming home?" Sirius asked curiously.

"I thought it would be obvious Sirius. She abandoned us; she abandoned you at a time when you both needed to stick together. She had no right to do that. She was so self absorbed in her grief that she never once asked how you were coping or how any of us were for that matter. She may have miscarried but we all lost a family member. She destroyed our memorial plaque and she hasn't written once since she left. I don't see you doing cart wheels at the prospect of her returning either Sirius."

"I am as angry at her as you are Rob. You are correct in everything you said. Lily reckons that people grieve differently. Maybe she`s right but I won't know how I really feel until I see her tomorrow. Ryan is chuffed to have her back so please don't ruin it for him."

"Oh as if I would Sirius. I`m not as heartless as her." Rob marched on ahead leaving Sirius perturbed by his behaviour.

"Is everything ok Sirius?" James asked as he and Remus caught up to him.

"I`m not sure James. Rob is quite bitter towards Shari. I fear it may take a long time for him to forgive her for leaving. He doesn't care what her reasons were. As far as he`s concerned, she abandoned us."

"It`s only natural for him to think that Sirius. In time he will understand that nobody can control their grief."

"Yeah, I hope so Remus. I hope so."

As they all sat around a table in Leo`s Restaurant, Rob sat in the corner with the side of his head resting against the wall. He had barely touched his porridge. Sirius sat opposite him.

"You barely touched your breakfast Rob. Do you want some toast?" Sirius offered handing the bread basket. Rob eyed him glumly as he declined. He drank the last of his orange juice and stood up to leave.

"Where are you going Rob?" Sirius asked.

"I`m going back to school. Thank you for breakfast. I`ll see you later."

"Well I`m finished so I`ll go with you." Ryan said getting up from the table. Rob merely shrugged and left.

"Do you mind if I came too? I have to get a head start on my potions essay."

"I hope Snape isn't giving you a hard time Arielle." James said menacingly.

"No dad he isn't so just lay off." She warned as she left with Ryan.

"So it`s just us then Champ." James remarked smiling across the table at his son.

"It certainly seems that way dad but I can`t stay on for much longer either. I have to get back up for quiddtich try outs."

"Oh, yeah well you can rule your sister out. She apparently wants to go for chaser next year."

"Yeah, and Ryan wants to go for beater."

"Anyone would think ye were trying to get me to select them immediately."

"Oh we wouldn't do that Harry." James said winking. Harry laughed along with Sirius and Remus.

"So what is going on with Rob?" Harry asked as he drank the remainder of his juice.

"Oh, well Shari is coming back tomorrow and Rob isn't too pleased after the way she behaved."

"Yeah, but Sirius she was grieving. You both were. She just didn't deal with hers too well."

"She didn't deal with it at all Harry. I hope she found peace though."

"Sirius, as hard as it is to believe Shari needs you. You have to be there for her. She needs to be there for you too naturally. Being apart during something like this isn't healthy."

"How did you become so smart Prongslet?" Sirius asked with a small smile.

"It`s simple; I was raised by marauders. They are some of the smartest people I know. Anyway I need to get back to school. It`s almost 11:00." Harry rose from the table. James and Sirius paid for breakfast between them as they promised Remus that he could chip in when his twins were old enough to join them.

As they arrived back at the castle Hermione and Ron were out in the court yard waiting for Harry. They both ran over to him. Hermione threw her arms around his neck as she shouted his name. The marauders shared an amused glance. Ron looked on bemused.

"What is going on Hermi?" Harry asked concernedly as she released him.

"We have the best news! Tell him Ron."

"We were speaking to Cho and Luna earlier and they said..."

"They said they had people from their houses interested in joining us!" Hermione exclaimed happily. She glanced apologetically at Ron for butting in.

"Are you ser...that`s great news! YES!" Harry hugged Hermione tightly and twirled her around in the air excitedly. He slapped Ron`s palm in turn.

"Harry that really is great news but we need to careful with the old umbrella sniffing around Hogwarts these days. Meet us in Remus` room after try outs and we will talk more then." Harry nodded in agreement with James. As the marauders were about to leave Harry called them back.

"Hey dad I was wondering if you would come down to the quiddtich pitch with me. You were captain of Gryffindor too so it would be awesome to have your input into who I select today." James smiled widely at his son as he said

"Harry I would be honoured. The other two can watch from the stands." He winked at Harry as Sirius lunged playfully at him. Harry laughed along with Ron and Hermione. Remus merely shook his head amusedly.

"No matter how old they get, some things never change." Remus remarked as Harry left to get his broomstick and told Remus he`d see him down at the pitch.

Thirty minutes later Harry met his team mates down on the pitch. He informed them that the marauders would be watching from the stands and that James` input would be imperative to his final decision. Nobody had a problem. In fact they were delighted to have James present. They all knew of his extraordinary quiddtich talents. It was obvious from the start how Harry was skilful. There were ten Gryffindors competing for keeper. There were eight boys and two girls ranging from second to fourth year.

"Could I have everyone's attention for a moment please? Thank you. All right well as you all know the only vacant spot this year is keeper. Our last keeper as you know was one of the best Gryffindor ever had. As you can imagine the team would like to match his standard so all of you who are trying out today, be the best that you can be. In a moment I will release the quaffle. Fred and George Weasley are our beaters..." Harry pointed over to his left as the twins bowed making those on the pitch chuckle. "...Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson are our chasers so when they throw the quaffle threw the goal hoop; it`s the keepers job to stop it. Any questions?" Harry looked out on a group of perturbed Gryffindors. The one person he wanted to try out refused to. Ron sat in the stands with other Gryffindors and the marauders. "Ok then let`s begin. Todd Geller." A sheepish second year stepped forward carrying his broomstick. He stood approximately at 5`4. He had dark brown eyes and hair which was tightly cut into his head.

"Hi Todd, I think I know you. You are friends with Arielle and Ryan aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am." He meekly replied.

"Cool. Don`t be scared. All you have to do is kick off from the ground when you`re ready ok?" Todd nodded in agreement. Harry released the quaffle as his team mates flew above him. Todd mounted his broom the same time as Harry and followed him into the air. As Todd took his position, James turned to Sirius saying

"I don't think that kid has what it takes to be keeper. Did you see the hesitant way he flew up after Harry? And now look at him. That is third goal he has left in. He doesn't have sufficient experience yet."

"I reckon your right Prongs. Why don't you fly over there and tell him that."

"I`m being serious."

"So was I!" Sirius retorted. James laughed lightly. He and Sirius cringed as Todd ducked to avoid being hit by the eighth goal.

"I sure hope that the rest of them aren't that bad." James remarked. Sirius agreed which led Hermione to say

"You two are awful! Can you imagine how terrified he must be right now?"

"Yes." James and Sirius said in unison.

"Hermione, James and I were in his position many years ago. You may think we are being cruel but I promise you we are not sweetheart."

"If the kid had talent then he would at least try to catch one. If he had skill he would attempt to block one. You have to see how inexperienced he is."

"Ok let`s say you were right. You have to realise that nobody would think less of him than himself. He wouldn't be trying out if he didn't want the position."

"Everybody wants to be on the quiddtich team Hermione but only the very best can be selected. Ah look Harry is consoling him. Let`s hope the next one will be better." Hermione rolled her eyes at Sirius` remark.

"Are you upset that Toddy didn't make the cut Arielle?" Ryan joked. Arielle glanced at him perplexed.

"Why do you suppose I would be Ryan?"

"Oh, come on please don't tell me you don't know that he has a major crush on you."

"Ryan I don't like him that way ok? How many times must I tell you that? He`s sweet but I am so not ready for another relationship yet."

"Aww are you still in love with Dean?"

"Will you shut up? He is right over there." She exclaimed through gritted teeth as she pointed to the far end of the stand.

"Oooh that was such a narrow miss! She came so close to catching it then."

"Hey Arielle, Ryan who is the kid trying out now? She looks really young."

"That would be Lucy Knight. She is actually really cool dad." Ryan said which made Sirius and James smirk. Arielle turned to them saying

"I do believe that Ryan is a little bit in love with her."

"I am not!" Ryan retorted fiercely.

"Oh, yeah right Ryan. If ever she`s in the common room, you are sniffing around her like a dog in heat especially if you need help with an assignment."

"Whatever. You`re just jealous that I don't always run to you for help." Ryan barked irritated. Arielle scoffed and said

"Oh yeah that`d be right. Oh hey dad she saved one."

"Yeah, that would be the only one she saved. Todd and Lucy are as rubbish as each other. I`m sorry Hermione but it's the truth." Sirius stated flatly. Hermione shook her head in disgust.

One hour later and nobody had impressed Harry or the marauders. Before he called it a day Harry decided to ask the one person he most wanted for keeper initially. His team mates didn't protest when he suggested that person to them. Harry flew up into the stands and levitated on his broom in front of Ron.

"Ron I know you said that you weren't interested but I really need you mate. The standard this year has been shocking. There are one or two I might consider but it would be awesome if you would agree to try out. You have the support of the rest of the team."

"Harry I`m no good at being keeper. I always leave in too many."

"That isn't true." Harry jumped off his broom and sat in front of Ron.

"Do you remember when we were kids playing quiddtich back home? You were usually on my team and we beat Sirius several times." He smirked at Sirius who sat behind Ron.

"Thank you for the reminder Harry."

"Ron please I am begging you to help me out. If we don't have a keeper, we don't have a team. Gryffindor is the strongest quiddtich team in Hogwarts. I know you will be a great asset. I swear I will train with you every night if I have to so you won't falter."

Ron looked at Harry and then to Hermione who offered him an encouraging smile.

"Go on Ron you will be great!" James remarked kindly.

"Harry won`t find a better keeper in Gryffindor." Sirius said proudly.

"Nobody else has been approached personally by the team captain." Remus said jovially making the others laugh.

"I don`t have a broom though." Ron responded dejectedly.

"Follow me Ron." James ordered as he made his way towards the pitch. As he got down there he clapped his hands for attention.

"Hello everyone. My name is James Potter. I must admit that you all do a fantastic job today but there is one request I would like to make of you. I need one of you to volunteer your broomstick because you see this poor fellow beside me well he really needs one in order to try out for keeper. If one of you would partake in this kind gesture for me then I will personally deliver your broomstick back safely to you." James looked out on the crowd and saw some anxiety. He feared it was because they knew who he was. Nevertheless one by one they stepped forward. Since Todd was in front, his broom was selected.

"It`s Todd isn't it?"

"Yes sir." He answered meekly.

"Oh, well thank you Todd and please call me James. I promise you will have your broom back to you very soon. Ron will take very good care of it won't you?"

"Oh, yeah of course. Thank you for lending it to me." He smiled awkwardly at Todd. He then mounted it and followed Harry above the hoops.

"Oh, well I got to hand it to you James; you still have the magic touch." Sirius said laughing.

"Yeah, well if it pays off Ron will need a decent broom. We can`t expect Molly and Arthur to fork out."

"Just make sure you tell them first. You know what Molly can be like." Remus remarked. Sirius and James mouthed their agreement.

"That is like the fifth goal Ron has saved." Sirius exclaimed looking through Remus`omnioculars.

"Actually make that six...no wait seven...the kid doesn't know how good he is."

"Eight now Prongs. It looks like Harry made the right choice. Nine...come on Ron."

"TEN! YES!" Sirius and James shouted excitedly.

"It looks like Gryffindor have a new keeper fellas."

"Oh, yes it does Moony. Yes we do." James said happily.

As the team began to fly down; the marauders and other Gryffindors joined in their excitement. Ron was the only one who was incredulous about his skill. He returned the broom to Todd and thanked him. He then turned to Hermione and asked

"Do you put me under the confundus charm?"

"No, I swear I didn't Ron. That was all you." She hugged him lightly.

"Congrats Ron I knew you could do it. I told you so."

"Yeah, thanks Sirius, James. I just can't believe it."

"Well you better start because we have some practice to do before our first game in two weeks." Harry explained as he began walking back to the castle with Hermione. As they arrived inside Hogwarts; Snape came swishing towards them.

"Potter, could I have a word?" Harry turned to face him sensing his frustration.

"Yes, professor, what`s the matter?"

"Dumbledore has asked me to look for you. He requests your presence in his office now."

"Right well Harry we had best go and see him then." James said calmly as he ushered his son in the direction of Dumbledore`s office.

"He wishes to speak to him alone." Snape droned. James turned around, walked towards Snape as he placed a hand on his chest and whispered

"He is my son and if Dumbledore wants to speak to him then I have the right to be present. Have u got that Snape?" James walked away as Snape called out

"I am merely following Dumbledore`s orders..."

"I said have you got that Snape?" James shouted back. Both men glared at one another momentarily before Snape turned swiftly towards the dungeons.

"I wonder what that was all about." Hermione thought a loud. Sirius stepped forward, placed a hand on her shoulder and said

"Oh, I`m sure it`s no big thing love. I think that you should go back to the common room, all of you. Harry will be back in no time." Sirius smiled blandly. Hermione reluctantly left as Sirius turned to an anxious Remus.

"Do you think he is going to tell Harry?"

"No, I don`t think so Sirius. Albus is the one who instructed us to stay quiet."

"How do you feel about going up there?"

"You heard Snape; Dumbledore wanted to speak to Harry alone."

"Well I`m going to wait outside regardless, are you coming?"

"Only to keep you out of trouble." Remus replied as Sirius let out a bark like laugh.

Dumbledore sat with James and Harry in his living quarters behind the desk. He leaned forward on the arm chair as James sat beside his son on the sofa.

"Harry there is something that I have kept from you for a long time. I didn't see a reason for you to know about it. If I could keep it from you indefinitely I would." He glanced at James who wore a look of anxiety on his face.

"Harry before you were born there was a prophecy made about a child born at the end of July. That prophecy is the reason why Voldemort attempted to kill you fourteen years ago."

"What did it say?" Harry asked curiously.

"It claimed that the child born at the end of July would grow up to be more powerful than Voldemort himself. His mind is so warped and he is incredibly arrogant that it was impossible for him to have someone more powerful than him exist."

"So you`re telling me that`s the reason, the only reason he is after me because of some stupid prophecy?"

"Yes. I know it sounds preposterous..."

"It`s completely off the wall; just like him. Thank you for telling me sir."

"We will find a way to defeat him Harry. In the meantime you just focus on building up the D.A. because that will really aid those who don't know how to fight."

"I will. Do you mind if I go for lunch now? I`m starving." Dumbledore laughed lightly.

"No not at all Harry. You know where I am if you do need me."

"I do thank you. Are you coming dad?"

"I`ll be down in a minute champ." Harry nodded and left.

"Thank you for not telling him everything Albus. Lily would freak."

"Yes, I can imagine James but he will need to know soon. We can`t protect him from the truth forever. He has a right to know. He won`t thank you for concealing things from him."

"I know Albus but if we could wait until after Lily gives birth..."

"Yes, of course James. How is Lily?"

"Oh, she`s fine thanks. Just another six weeks and we will have another mouth to feed."

"Do you know whether it`s a boy or a girl?"

"It`s a boy. We did think it was twins for a while but now we`re certain it`s just the one. Anyway I had best get going. I`ll speak to you soon Albus."

At 7:00 on Sunday evening Shari arrived home. Sirius was in the kitchen playing cards with Samia and Kyrah when there was a knock on the door. Shari popped her head around and smiled at her daughters who ran to her immediately. She hugged them both at once.

"I thought I heard someone come in." Lily cried as she hugged her friend tightly.

"I`ve missed you Lily. Oh and James too of course." James hugged her lightly and kissed her on the cheek.

"I left some presents for you in the hall so why don't you go with your Uncle James and Aunt Lily." The twins shrieked with excitement as James and Lily left Shari and Sirius in peace.

"I told you I`d be back Sirius." She said flatly standing with her hands on the work top.

"Yes, Shari you did." Sirius replied gathering the cards together. Shari moved over to the table and sat beside him.

"I`m sorry Sirius. I had to leave. It would have ruined our marriage if I didn't and I couldn't stand the thought of hurting you."

"So you left instead." Sirius stated as he smiled cynically.

"Sirius..." Sirius stood up as she reached to touch him and said

"I understand Shari. You were grieving, you suffered a miscarriage, and you did what you had to do. I get it. Now it`s my turn. You abandoned me, you abandoned our children. Not a single day went by when those girls didn't ask when you were coming home. I put them to bed every night and the last thing they would say was "Will mommy be here when we wake up?" Do you have any idea how much my heart smashed into a million and one pieces when they said that? But you know what? It`s fine. I got on with it because I had to. I had kids who were depending on me to be there for them, to be strong for them and I think I was. As their father that`s my job. But that isn`t even the worst part. The worst part was when I closed my eyes every night I saw our sons. I know it sounds completely ridiculous because we don't know what they looked like but in my head and in my heart they will always be alive. I needed you Shari more than ever and the one time when I needed you; you weren`t there. I do really hope that you found whatever the hell you were looking for in America. Tell me this though; what could your brother do for you that I couldn't?"

"I needed to be in an unfamiliar place Sirius. He has a friend who is a grieving counsellor and she really helped to get me through it all. I know it`s hard for you to understand..."

"No actually Shari it isn`t. I am not a monster. I know it was extremely tough for you to be pregnant one minute and suddenly not to be. You may have been the one carrying our children but it doesn`t make it any less painful for me. I`m glad you got some...peace or whatever..."

"Sirius, I may have left and went to counselling but I still miss our boys. I will never stop. How do I make you understand that I still love you? How do I make things right between us?"

"Shari, you can`t just waltz back in here after weeks and expect everything to go back to how it was. I was so angry at you for leaving but I still got why you felt you had to. I need you to understand why it`s going to take me some time to get past that. I`m sorry Sharina but I thought I could do this. I thought after seeing you that I would feel differently...I need some space from you. You can stay in our room; I`ll take one of the spare rooms." He walked past her towards the door as she said

"I`m sorry Sirius. Please just tell me what I can do to make it right. I need you..." She cried with tears bubbling. Sirius sighed as he turned to face her and said

"I needed you two months ago. For now we need to try and stay civil for the kids. The war is pending. We need to keep them safe. Goodnight Shari." He smiled sadly as he left the kitchen. Shari sat down at the table and cried.


	4. Chapter 4

The following morning Sirius had breakfast with Regulus, James and Lily. He and James were almost finished when Shari arrived down. She was greeted warmly by Lily as she sat down beside her. James and Regulus smiled at her. She reciprocated while looking at Sirius who had his head in the daily prophet.

"Good morning Sirius I hope you slept well."

"Yeah, I did thanks. Can you believe James that Fudge is still sceptical about the pending war? He calls Dumbledore an alarmist..."

"Yeah, well Fudge always did have his head in the sand when it mattered. Do you remember last year when he refused to cancel the tournament?"

"I know..."

"Sirius where are the twins?"

"They are in the sitting room with Tonks. I would have thought they would have been your priority." Sirius replied as he glanced briefly at her.

"So much for being civil." Shari retorted as she picked up a slice of toast and began to butter it. Sirius closed the paper abruptly, threw it on the table and glared at her fiercely.

"I said we`d be civil for the kids but they aren`t here at the moment."

"Oh, I see so when they aren't in the room you can be a total jerk to me!"

"Well you know why I can barely stand to be in the same room as you right now."

"Oh, you know what Sirius? Grow up! I already apologised for leaving you and I explained countless times why I did but apparently that isn't enough for you."

"Finally she gets it. Took you long enough." Sirius drank the remainder of his coffee, slammed the mug on the table and abruptly rose from his seat.

"I`ll see you in Hogwarts later James."

"Yeah, hang on I`ll go with you. I need to go to the ministry." He kissed Lily on the cheek, said goodbye to Regulus, smiled at Shari and left with Sirius.

"Maybe I`ll see you later Shari, if you don't leave again." Shari stood up and threw a mug at Sirius but it got the door instead since he just missed it. Shari ran her fingers through her hair, her elbows resting on the table. She began to sob. Regulus looked at her sadly, wanting to help. Lily indicated for him to leave as she began rubbing her back. Once Regulus had left Lily said gently

"Shari, Sirius needs some time to adjust to everything." Shari looked at Lily as she wiped tears away.

"Lily you know he hates me. You heard the way he spoke to me. Our marriage is over."

"No it isn`t Shars. Sirius loves you more than anything in this world. He wouldn't react the way he is if he didn't. You remember two years ago when James and I were having problems? He was acting completely out of character because of all the stress he was under. Eventually it all came right for us. You guys for now just need to respect each other`s space and feelings. I have never in my life seen Sirius as sad as he was when you left."

"So what do I do to make it right Lily? I love him so much."

"I know you do but for now he needs time. You have to be patient. No more bickering. If he passes a snide remark, James and I will correct him if we`re in the room. You can`t react when he does though. It will be ok. I promise you. Maybe you should make him a home cooked meal tonight. I`ll bet he`ll love that. Oh, come here." Lily hugged Shari as she sobbed lightly.

At Hogwarts Sirius was standing in the main hall when Kingsley came charging towards him.

"Sirius there is something you need to know." Sirius glanced at him anxiously. He had never seen Kingsley look so spooked.

"What is it Kingsley? Are Harry and the kids all right?"

"Yeah, for now. Dumbledore just informed me that he sent Remus home to rest after last night. Nothing happened so don't look so worried. Snape had supplied him with some wolfs bane potion. This is the part where we worry. Umbridge is taking his classes today and one of them is Harry`s." Sirius eyes widened as he yelled

"WHAT! How can Dumbledore let that interfering old hag teach the kids anything? He knows what she`s like. He knows she is totally opposed to the order`s work. What the hell is he doing? I have to go see him and get this sorted." Sirius began to march towards Dumbledore`s office. Kingsley ran after him.

"Sirius, we can`t do anything. It`s too late. If Dumbledore pulls her it will be detrimental to his position as headmaster of Hogwarts."

"Kingsley I never thought I would say this but even Snape would be better at covering for Remus. She is trying to get him out of here and this is her golden opportunity. You know that Harry will be expelled. He hates her and she will relish every second of it."

"That is why you have to talk to him before class. Sirius you are his godfather. He will listen to you."

"You`re having a laugh aren`t you? Harry has been around me way too long. His temper is as hot as mine when people we care about are in jeopardy."

"You are the only chance we have Sirius. Harry needs to hold his tongue today around Umbridge." Sirius rolled his eyes but consented nonetheless. He walked into the great hall and found Harry sitting between Hermione and Fred. He tapped Harry on the shoulder from behind as he bent down on his haunches.

"Hey how you going Prongslet. I have a massive favour to ask you."

"What is it Sirius?"

"Hey Sirius!" Arielle chimed from across the table. Sirius smiled wryly as he waved saying

"Hey sweetheart."

"Hey dad did mom come back? Is she ok?"

"Yeah, Ryan she`s fine but I`m talking to Harry so..." Sirius placed his index finger against his lips signalling for Ryan to keep quiet.

"Remus is sick today. Dumbledore sent him home to recover for a couple days. Kingsley just told me. He also delightfully informed me that our mutual friend will be taking his classes. I have to ask you Harry to not give her any ammunition to shake things up any further for Remus` sake. Can you try and do that?"

"Yeah, I`ll certainly try Sirius." Harry replied openly.

"If she gives you any hassle then by all means fire it back at her. Your dad and I will be here today so let us know how things go ok?"

"Yeah sure thing Sirius." Sirius winked at Harry in gratitude as he patted his cheek and stood up.

"Ryan you should write to your mother. I`m sure she`d love to hear from you. I`ll see you all later." Sirius gave them a thumb up as he left.

Back at Grimauld Place Shari had taken Lily`s advice and was preparing a meal for Sirius; the muggle way. Regulus walked in unexpectedly. She turned and smiled warmly at him.

"I`m so sorry Shari, I didn't know you were cooking."

"Oh, don`t be ridiculous Reg. You do live here so please don't apologise." He smiled as he walked over to the sink to fetch a glass of water.

"It smells good Shari. I`m sure Sirius will love it."

"I`d rather him say that he loves me." She retorted as she continued to roll the dough. She was making a cherry pie; Sirius` favourite. Regulus put the glass on the draining board. He looked at her horrified. After a moment he stood beside her. She turned to him as he said

"Sirius loves every bone in your body. It killed him when you left and I don't care what your reasons were Shari. The point is that you didn't even try to get past your grief with Sirius. I know I wasn`t there when you got married but doesn't the vows you took mean anything? As far as I know you both took vows to be there for each other through the good and bad times. Losing a child is about as bad as it can get. You do know that Rob hates you for leaving right? Sirius...he doesn't hate you and he won't allow Rob to say anything bad about you either. He is a good man Shari so start realising that before it`s too late."

"I am trying Regulus. I am cooking a meal for him to show him how much he means to me. What do you suggest I do?"

"Shari, one meal, one conversation, and one gesture aren't enough. It will take a lot more meals, conversations and gestures for Sirius to forgive you. You need to understand that. If you are making that meal with an agenda then don't bother finishing. The only reason you should be making him dinner is because you want to, because you love him and want to make things right between you. Sometimes you have to be patient. Sirius isn't punishing you. If he were you`d know. I know there is a lot of love between you both but right now there is also a lot of hurt in Sirius` heart so it`s your job to heal it with your love. I`ll leave you to it." Shari reciprocated Regulus soft smile. She thanked him as he left. He smiled with the hope he had made her understand Sirius` point of view.

Harry sat near the back with Ron in D.A.D.A. class to avoid temptation. Hermione reminded him how proud she was of him and kissed him. Not even that could encourage Harry to remain silent throughout the entire class. At promptly 9:00 Umbridge strode to the top of the classroom; all dressed in pink. She smiled insincerely at all the despondent faces staring back at her.

"Good morning children. I know that you were expecting to see Professor Lupin but unfortunately he is sick today. I`m certain he will be back very soon."

"Yeah, not if she has anything to do with it." Harry muttered to Ron who agreed.

"Have you got something to say Mr. Potter?" Harry shook his head and replied

"No nothing at all."

"Good. Let us begin our lesson. I fear that your education in the dark arts thus far has been extreme. You have not been taught any real practical magic."

"Yes, we have." Ron shouted.

"Students will raise their hands in my class before they speak." Umbridge exclaimed.

"Professor Lupin has been teaching you magic that is not necessary. He has been wasting valuable time. This is the year you sit your O.W.L.S. and it is vital that you all succeed. I cannot see how that will happen with someone as incompetent as him..."

"Are you going to say anything Harry?" Ron asked concernedly.

"I promised Sirius I wouldn't but I`m slowly losing my grip on that promise."

"You should be taught about safe ways to practice magic and not use it in such volatile ways."

"Professor Lupin is more than qualified to teach us everything we need to know for our O.W.L.S." Hermione remarked angrily.

"Well I disagree my dear. I see him as being surplus of requirement really. There would have to be someone better than him somewhere..."

"If you are referring to yourself then you can forget it." Rob barked.

"Are you actually planning on teaching this class or is it your mission to destroy Remus` decent reputation? He is a good man and the best professor Hogwarts has ever had for this subject. You are so blinded and obsessed by Fudge and his idiotic principles that you can`t see that you are tarnishing a good man`s reputation. All because you cannot face the truth. Voldemort is back and the sooner you and the rest of the ministry officials who are in denial remove your heads from your asses the better we all will be!"

"ENOUGH MR. POTTER! I want you out of this class right now. I will see you for detention in this room at 7:00 sharp. I will not tolerate any disruptions in my class. If anybody else wishes to follow Mr. Potter`s example then leave right now but be warned; you will all have detention this week." As Umbridge finished speaking; Harry and all the other Gryffindors walked out of the class. Umbridge glared at each of them menacingly. As they marched back towards the great hall laughing and joking, they came upon a stern looking Sirius. He folded his arms and glared at them for an explanation. Everyone but Harry expressed a sense of guilt.

"So who is going to tell me why none of you are in D.A.D.A. class right now?" Rob pushed Harry forward. Harry turned and rolled his eyes at him as Sirius said

"Oh, come now Harry don't be shy. I know you don't have it in you mate." The others chuckled but stopped as they saw Sirius` stern expression.

"Sirius, I swear I didn't start anything with Umbridge. She was having a go at Remus and I eventually had to say something." Sirius closed his eyes as he sighed. He opened them, looked at Harry momentarily and then ordered the rest of them to go into the great hall. Once they did, Sirius beckoned Harry outside. They walked towards the foot bridge. Sirius leaned over the side as he said

"Harry this has got to stop. Whatever about me or James speaking out of turn to her; you can`t afford to. She has ways of punishing you mate."

"Yeah, well we all have detention with her at 7:00."

"You see that is what I mean! Oh...what are we going to do kid?" Sirius asked leaning his back against the bridge.

"Do you know any trained assassins?" Harry asked making Sirius laugh.

"I told Kingsley earlier that I couldn't convince you to keep quiet in her class. He still asked me to try though..."

"If it makes a difference, Hermione and Rob spoke up to her before I did but it was only me she threw out of the class. The others followed when she asked if they wanted to."

"All right well I guess the only thing we can do now is aim for damage control."

"Meaning?" Harry asked perplexed. Sirius placed his hands upright on Harry`s shoulders as he turned him in the direction of the castle saying

"Meaning we have to speak to the one person who is your truest ally in this school and quite possibly entire world."

"Sirius I promised Dumbledore I wouldn't speak out of turn..."

"Yeah, well I didn't beat you after you broke your promise to me so I`m sure Dumbledore won`t either. Now come on kid, shake your booty." Harry smirked as he followed Sirius to Dumbledore`s office. As they ascended the spiral staircase Sirius began to reminisce.

"You know I distinctly remember being a constant visitor to Dumbledore`s office when I was at school here. There was always one teacher who had in for me. Good ole Mc Gonagall." Sirius laughed to himself.

"So you`re telling me that you weren`t a star student Sirius? You didn't win student of the year ever? You really didn't ace your O.W.L.S. or N.E.W.T.S.? Now that is shocking." Sirius smacked Harry lightly on the back of the head as he laughed.

"You can shut up now smart ass because we`re here."

As they walked towards the door they heard the voice of Alastor Moody inside.

"Oh boy he is going to freak Sirius." Harry droned.

"I got ya kid. It will be fine." Sirius knocked loudly on the door and entered on command.

"Good morning Albus, Moody and how are we on this fine morning?" Moody stood with his arms folded and eyebrows raised as he said

"Enough of the grinning like a Cheshire cat Sirius. What is the problem?"

"I am." Harry said glumly as he stepped inside. Moody continued to glare at him as Dumbledore came out from behind his desk. He looked anxiously at Harry as he asked

"What is the matter Harry?"

"It`s Umbridge sir...again. I am so sorry. I didn't mean it..."

"You young Potter will cost the order everything if you don't learn to keep your trap shut!" Moody snarled stepping closer to him.

"OI! Moody now just back off from him. Umbridge is a filthy, nasty piece of work and you know you couldn`t keep quiet either..."

"Sirius, Alastor I wish to speak to Harry alone please."

"I`ll be downstairs Prongslet." Sirius said as he walked out.

"I`ll be back later to finish our discussion Albus." Moody exclaimed as he hobbled out of the office.

"Harry come over and sit down. I need to know exact details." Harry followed Dumbledore to his living area. They both sat down opposite one another. After a few seconds Harry related the circumstances which brought him here.

"I want you to know Harry that I didn't ask her to take Remus` class today. She overheard me sending Remus home earlier. I did intend to ask Professor Snape. I know that wouldn't be very thrilling for you either but at least I have more control over him." Harry returned Dumbledore`s smile as he replied

"Actually Professor Snape and I seem to be on even ground at the moment. I don't mean to cause problems for the order sir. It`s just she has a way of goading me. She loathes Remus because of his condition. I grew up with him so I know how much he loathed himself for years. He is finally happy with whom he is and I know Tonks is a big part of that. I lose it when anybody speaks badly of him. I know Sirius and my dad can look after themselves." Dumbledore laughed lightly. He knew all too well what Harry meant.

"I understand your point of view Harry so here is what I propose. I will ensure that she never again fills in for Remus. If she happens to walk into another class of yours, try your best to ignore her but if something happens; I vow to you that the teacher of that class will have authority over the punishment you receive. Naturally, unless your behaviour is outrageous there will be no such punishment." Dumbledore winked at Harry who smiled brightly.

"Thank you sir but I have detention with her tonight at 7:00 along with the other Gryffindors. She said it would last the entire week."

"If you go tonight Harry then I promise you that will be the end of it. We have to pretend a little bit to be on her side."

"Ok, sir. I`ll let the others know." Dumbledore nodded as Harry stood up to leave. As he got to the door, Dumbledore who was standing at his desk said

"Harry, I admire your courage. I have only seen that amount in bravery in a handful of students and one of them was your father. In times of darkness we all need to look to a leader. I know you will make a fine one." Harry eyed Dumbledore perplexed. He thanked him and left, uncertain of what he was on about.

Back at Grimauld Place Lily had informed James that they would be eating out tonight. Shari and Sirius needed time to themselves. Lily, Tonks and Molly had helped Shari decorate the kitchen. They placed one tall, slim line candle in the centre of the table. There were four heart shaped night lights surrounding it. Lily had cast a spell on the ceiling; it resembled the night sky. Stars shone brightly all across it and once in a while a shooting star would fly throughout. Tonks had selected songs from their wedding to play on Lily`s CD player. Molly had decorated the table in rose petals and enchanted the kitchen to smell of vanilla and cherry blossoms; a fragrance which Sirius and Shari loved.

Sirius arrived home at 6:00 promptly. He called out but received no reply. As he made his way down to the kitchen, he was immediately overwhelmed by the scent. He walked in to find a dimly lit kitchen, soft music playing and Shari standing by the table smiling warmly at him. He was amazed by his sudden urge to kiss her. He held back.

"What is all this Shari?" He asked stepping further inside and looking at the enchanted ceiling, smiling.

"I wanted to do something for you Sirius. I know my actions lately have damaged our relationship. It`s time we at least tried to set things right."

"The place looks great. Did you do all this?"

"I had some help from Lily, Tonks and Molly." She confessed smiling.

"Yeah, I recognise the ceiling as being Lily." Sirius admitted smiling softly.

"Yeah, why don`t you sit down and we can have dinner?" She smiled a little nervous of what the night might bring. Sirius walked over to the end of the table. Suddenly he stopped, turned around and said

"Shari, you look beautiful as always." She smiled abashed as she thanked him. She brought over two cylinder shaped glasses which contained prawn cocktails.

"So where is everybody?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, Lily told James they were going out for dinner."

"Ah, well if Lily told James then that was that." Sirius remarked as he laughed with Shari.

"Yeah, I think they went into Hogsmeade. I guess it`s an excuse for them all to have a break from being stuck inside really."

"Yeah, that`s true. This is divine Shars."

"Thanks, I made it the way you like it; mayonnaise, lemon juice and a touch of basil." They smiled at one another shyly. Shari gathered up the glasses as she carried them to the sink. She had made a steak meal for the main course. As she brought the plates over to the table Sirius smiled widely at her.

"A steak meal. This looks incredible Shari."

"I certainly hope it tastes as good as it looks."

"Oh yeah it does." Sirius replied sampling a piece

"Anybody who says you can have a steak without onions, potatoes and gravy is insane." Shari laughed at Sirius as she said

"I know how much you love your food Sirius. It`s always a pleasure to cook for you." They sat in silence for a few moments as they ate and enjoyed the food. Sirius broke it by asking

"So how is Dieter doing these days? He really should pay a visit more often."

"Yeah, I know. He is fine thanks for asking. He actually is thinking of getting married."

"Oh, really? Who`s the lucky lady?"

"Oh, her name is Anita Reynolds. They met through some mutual friend. I met her a couple times. She seems nice. I think it's time he settled down. Mom and dad love her so that definitely helps."

"I can`t imagine your parents disliking anybody Shari. That meal was simply incredible. Thank you for making it." Sirius reached across the table and clasped her hand in his. She smiled back at him. "Are you ready for desert?" She asked releasing her hand and gathering the plates together.

"I`m not sure if I could fit in another thing but I`ll certainly try."

"That`s good because I made your favourite; cherry pie." Sirius smiled widely as she brought the two plates to the table. As they were about to begin, Sirius mirror began to vibrate in his pocket. He took it out and saw Rob`s distressed face reflected in it.

"Sirius you have to come to Hogwarts immediately. We have an emergency."

"Hey Rob what`s the problem?"

"It`s Umbridge..."

"What has she done?" Sirius asked angrily as he abruptly rose from the table.

"We just had detention with her, look." He held up his hand. On the back in red ink was written "I must not tell lies."

"Please don`t tell me..."

"Yeah, it`s blood."

"THAT`S IT! I`ll GET JAMES AND REMUS DOWN THERE RIGHT NOW! THAT FOUL CONIVING EVIL GARGOYLE IS GOING DOWN! You get the others back to the common room. I`ll meet you there in ten minutes."

"Sirius what`s going on?" Shari asked concernedly.

"I have to go Shari. Umbridge has crossed the line. I`ll explain later." He ran out the back door as he apparated to Hogsmeade.

As Sirius arrived in Hogsmeade he contacted James and told him to meet him with Remus at the shrieking shack. As bewildered as James was he complied with Sirius` request. Lily noticed his concern and asked

"What is going on James? Why does Sirius want you to meet him at the shack?"

"I don't know Lily but as soon as I do, I`ll tell you. Molly, Arthur, can you please make sure that Lily gets home safe?"

"Yes, of course we will James."Arthur replied.

"James, don't do this..."

"Lily I`m sorry we have to go. Sirius is waiting. I`ll be home soon I promise." He kissed her on the cheek as he left with Remus.

James and Remus ran as fast as they could to meet Sirius. When they finally arrived they found a distressed friend waiting for them.

"Sirius, what the hell is going on?" James asked urgently.

"Rob contacted me asking for us to come to Hogwarts. Umbridge has crossed the line this time. Her idea of punishment is repulsive. We have to get to Hogwarts through the shrieking shack, it's the only way. Come on!" The three of them ran towards the shrieking shack; unaware of how bad things were at Hogwarts. They stumbled their way through the house; each with a brightly lit wand. Their last obstacle was getting past the whomping willow unscathed.

"On the count of three we jump. One, two, three." Sirius shouted as all three jumped out onto the ground, face down as the many branches circulated in the breeze. As the three stood up and dusted themselves down James turned to his two friends saying

"I think we`re getting a bit old for this sort of thing." Remus smirked as Sirius shook his head and looking towards the castle replied

"Nonsense Prongs! We still got it. Now hurry our kids need us." Sirius began running towards the castle but James shouted

"Hold it Sirius!" Sirius stopped and turned around to face him with an inquisitive expression etched on his face.

"Look, if we keep running we are going to be out of breath soon and then we will be of no use to anyone. So how about we walk from here. It will only take us five minutes anyway. On the way maybe you could fill us in some more on what exactly Umbridge has done Sirius and then we can work out a plan."

"That sounds good to me James." Remus remarked as he walked beside James.

"Oh that would be right Remus. You always were one for the quiet life." Sirius barked.

"Sirius, if you don't learn to calm down and think rationally in times of distress, we will accomplish nothing. Now, tell us what Rob said."

Back in the common room Harry sat in the arm chair starring into the fire. He held his marked hand by the wrist as he glanced down at the engraving it now bore. Rob sat on the arm of Harry`s chair as he said gently

"I had to tell Sirius, Harry. We can't let Umbridge get away with it."

"I told you I would handle it. You didn't listen." Harry said still starring into the fire.

"You don't think they would have noticed eventually?"

Harry breathed in deeply, anger boiling inside of him. He stood up and turned to face Rob who rose to his feet in turn.

"I said I would handle it but you wouldn't listen. Why do you never listen Rob?" Harry shoved Rob in the chest as he continued berating him.

"If you had kept your big mouth shut then nobody else had to be involved. We don't need Sirius every single time!" Harry violently pushed Rob to the ground as the marauders entered the common room. James and Sirius rushed over to Harry and Rob respectively. James swung his arms around Harry`s chest as Sirius helped Rob off the floor. James turned Harry to face him as Remus looked on concernedly. He gripped his son firmly by the shoulders as he said

"Harry, what is going in with you? Are you feeling ok?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" Harry asked quizzically.

"You just shoved Rob to the ground. Why did you do it?"

"I don't know. I`m sorry dad I don't know why I did it." He looked at James sorrowful. James eyed his son anxiously as he turned to Rob and apologised. Rob accepted.

"Show me your hand Harry. I need to see how much damage has been done." Harry glared at Rob while James grabbed his wrist. He read the back of Harry`s hand. James stared horrified at his son.

"Dumbledore is waiting in his office for us. He wants to see you and Rob. Remus get the others down to the hospital wing right now. I am not going to let that venomous tart get away with this. "

Dumbledore paced around his office in an attempt to make sense of all that was happening. He knew he had to make Fudge realise that Voldemort was back before things at Hogwarts became even more serious but how? Similarly he was conscious that James would wish to implement further protection particularly for his son. This would require outside help and Dumbledore knew exactly who to contact. The question was would they be willing to help after all this time? A loud bang on his door brought Dumbledore back to reality. As James and Sirius marched in with Harry and Rob, Dumbledore eyed them all pensively.

"Albus, I respect you as Head Master of Hogwarts. I always have but the day you told me that that poisonous, loathsome, disgusting excuse of a human being was intending on "supervising" the running of this school, on that day Albus I sat with you in this office and I implored you to reconsider. I warned you that she would wreak havoc and she has. I am going to ask you again, beg you if I have to. I want you to get that filthy piece of trash out of this school now. I am not going to tolerate my son or any other Hogwarts student to be treated in this despicable way."

"I don't want her here anymore than you do James." Dumbledore replied softly.

"THEN GET HER OUT!" James bellowed starting Harry. Sirius noticed as he beckoned for him and Rob to wait outside. James tried to interject but Dumbledore interrupted saying

"I believe James that the three of us need to sit down and discuss the situation rationally." Dumbledore sat behind his desk as Sirius motioned for James to take a seat in front of it. Reluctantly James followed suit.

"Now, James I know you are distressed but we need to think about this logically. If I were to inform Umbridge that her services at Hogwarts had expired; how do you suppose it would appear? She would inform Fudge; he would thus barge in here and accuse me of harbouring some intention of bringing down the ministry. Things would escalate out of our control James. I promised Harry earlier that this would be the very last time that Umbridge would have authority over punishment of students. I will speak to her about this in the morning but I am asking you to trust me James. I will not let anything happen to Harry. You have my word on that. If necessary we will resort to bringing in outside forces."

"What do you mean outside forces?" Sirius enquired perplexed. Dumbledore smiled softly as he replied

"I have people outside of this school who I am certain will be willing to participate when the time comes. Now could you please call Harry and Rob?" Sirius and James nodded as they obliged.

Sirius and James stood behind them both and placed their hands on their shoulders as Dumbledore spoke to them.

"I will keep this brief because I know Madam Pomfrey is expecting you both. Firstly, I wish to offer my sincerest apologies for what you both went through this evening. Had I known of this I assure you I would never have let it happen. Secondly, I vow to you that this will not happen again. I`ll admit to have been a bit slack as of late. I don't believe my mind has been completely here within Hogwarts but that is about to change. Dolores Umbridge will not be harming any of my students again. Finally I would like you both to promise me that if either of you ever need to talk about anything I am here day or night. I am conscious that the activity at home cannot be easy to understand completely. Just please trust me. James and Sirius are two of the finest aurors the order has ever seen. They know that their priority is their family. Now, off you go. I will see you tomorrow."

Back at Grimauld Place Shari was waiting for Sirius in the kitchen. He walked in past midnight, looking and feeling exhausted. Shari stood up. He eyed her emotionlessly.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" She asked cagily.

"It was just something to do with Umbridge. It's sorted now. Harry was a bit messed up but he seems fine now."

"Oh well if Harry is fine then that's great Sirius." Shari retorted coldly.

"What is your problem? I`m sorry I ran out on you but I didn't have a choice Shari."

"I understand why you had to go Sirius but you could at least have contacted me to tell me what was going on."

"How could I have Shari? You don't have a mirror..."

"No but Remus does. He gave his one to Lily before he went with you."

"Oh, well I didn't know..." Sirius replied truthfully.

"You didn't ask Sirius!" Shari barked as she folded her arms.

"I`m going to bed. I can't deal with you right now." Sirius exclaimed tiredly as he turned to leave the room. Shari unfolded her arms as she turned on him angrily saying

"Oh, that's right run away Sirius."

"You are the expert at running Shari." Sirius replied as he glanced at her over his shoulder.

"Oh, here we go back to square one." Shari cried throwing her hands in the air dramatically. Sirius turned to face her as his frustration towards her poured out of him.

"We never left it Shari. What exactly did you think would happen tonight? Did you think that because you cooked for me that I would suddenly find you insatiable and by the morning everything would be forgotten?"

"I am trying to fix our marriage Sirius. You act like you aren't interested."

"Sometimes things aren't salvageable Shari."

"Sirius...please don't say that." Shari pleaded but to no avail.

"I`m sorry Shari but you wanted the truth. I don't feel like this is a marriage anymore. I lost my wife the day we lost our children. The woman who suffered the miscarriage, the woman I married, the woman I fell in love with at sixteen isn't here anymore. I don't know if she will ever be. I hope she will come back to me soon. The woman standing in front of me is so hostile, argumentative and tumultuous. I don't know her and I don't want to know her. The Shari that I knew wouldn't be so self absorbed as to not understand why it still hurts that she ran away from me. Until you get why my heart is still smashed then we have no future. Goodnight Shari." Sirius abruptly left the kitchen as he marched up to his bedroom. Shari stared at the spot in shock where her husband had just stood. After a moment she turned to the table, sat down, buried her face in her hands and cried. As Sirius reached his room, he closed the door behind him. He breathed in deeply as he slumped down behind the door. He buried his face in his hands as he silently cried.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: hey everyone! I am so sorry for the delay in updating. I had a lot on lately. In response to some of your views, I don`t want Sirius to forgive Shari too quickly. However, I don`t want them to be going around in circles, fighting over the same thing. It would get tedious so I hope this chapter doesn`t illustrate his forgiveness but rather his willingness to not give up on her or their marriage. On another note I require some advice. As we know in Order of the Phoenix Sirius gets killed during battle. I have zero intention of killing Sirius or any of the marauders under any circumstances but, one character will die in similar circumstances. The question is who? I was considering either Shari or Rob but your views/thoughts would be much appreciated. Thank you once again for reading. **

Dumbledore had sent an urgent owl to Fudge requesting his presence at Hogwarts at noon on Monday. He trusted Fudge to arrive alone. The circumstances concerning Umbridge were imperative to resolve. She had essentially taken over Hogwarts. Dumbledore was never consulted on anything by her. This was far from acceptable. As he waited for Fudge to arrive, Dumbledore felt old. So much had happened in such a short space of time. It was inevitable that Voldemort would return. Dumbledore always knew this and he ensured those closest to him did too. He reflected on how much work had yet to be done in order to extinguish Voldemort forever. Harry of course was his primary thought. He still had so much to know. It was essential that Harry maintain as normal a life as possible. Consequently his life was never normal and it would never be until he had defeated Voldemort.

Sirius sat at his desk in his office in Zonko's. He was staring at a stock order with one hand against his temple and the other clutching a pen. He couldn't focus. His mind kept drifting back to Shari and the impending failure of his marriage. Did he want to save it? He couldn't say for sure. Yes, he still loved her but was that enough? A knock on his door disturbed his thoughts. As he turned to face his visitor, he smiled brightly.

"Harry, what brings you here?" Sirius asked as Harry sat in the seat adjacent to him.

"Sirius, you said to let you know when I have established enough people for the D.A. and Remus mentioned you were here so I thought I`d stop by." He smiled as Sirius nodded, reclining in his seat.

"It`s nice to see a happy face for once. Congrats by the way on establishing the army. Just let me know when you want to hold the official meeting."

"I appreciate that Sirius, thanks. What are doing here anyway? It`s Saturday. I thought you would be at home...with Shari."

"I enjoy my solitude here." Sirius replied flatly, averting his gaze to the stock sheet he placed on the desk.

"You mean you are avoiding her." Harry cried gaining his godfather`s attention. Sirius gazed at Harry momentarily before responding in a deadpan manner.

"Harry this is not your problem."

"Neither was yours in helping me with the D.A. so I would like to return the favour."

"There isn't much to say kid. Shari and I are going through a rough patch."

"Sirius, ye have been going through a rough patch for three months now."

"What do you want from me Harry?" Sirius asked smiling dejectedly.

"I want us to be a family Sirius. Don`t you remember how happy we all were once?"

Sirius frowned as he picked up a quill on his desk and began twirling it between his fingers. Staring at his desk he replied

"Yes, of course I do. We were one big happy family but Shari has ruined it all Harry and I just don't see a way back for us." He looked up at a hopeful Harry who sighed and said

"Sirius, you have to try. Your kids need you especially Samia and Kyrah. They don't understand why their parents aren't happy but they know something is wrong."

"Harry I love those girls more than my own life. I would die for them without a second thought. Shari and I are barely hanging on by a thread right now. Every day that thread appears more ravelled. I just don`t see her the way I used to anymore. I can`t forgive her for what she did."

"Sirius she left because she was depressed. She went away to get help. She`s better..."

"Harry please just knock it off mate. Shari left because she wanted to. I begged her to reconsider and to stay here so we could work things out together. I knew she was hurting because I was too. I lost those kids too but she never once even thought of that. When she left none of us got so much as a postcard. I put those girls to bed every night and every night I would have to listen to them asking me when their mother was coming home. Samia even went so far once as to suggest that Shari left because she didn't love them anymore. You have no idea how that felt Harry. When she came back it was all about her. She went away to get better because she was depressed after she miscarried. It was like she was on holidays for six weeks. Whatever about me but her kids never got a thing from her during that period. I`m sorry Harry but I can`t forgive her negligence and selfish attitude. I refuse to stay in a marriage for the sake of those kids. I will not have them growing up in an environment with their parents snapping at one another. We need a break from one another."

"Sirius, Shari loves you. You can`t give up on her." Harry responded pleadingly.

"I`m not giving up Harry but if we continue going the way we are, we will end up hurting one another beyond repair. At the very least I want us to be friends for the sake of our children."

"Just be careful Sirius; once you decide this there is no going back."

Back at Grimauld Place that evening Sirius walked in on Shari and Lily in the kitchen. He smiled delicately at them both.

"Hi Sirius. How was your day?" Lily enquired.

"It was fine Lil but do you mind if I speak with Shari alone?"

"Oh, no of course not. I`ll be up with Tonks in the sitting room."

"Thanks love." Sirius replied winking at her as she smiled and left. He inhaled deeply before approaching the table as they both said

"I think we need to talk." Sirius and Shari laughed lightly.

"I think I spoke enough last night Shars. Why don't you go ahead?" Shari reciprocated her husband`s soft smile as she said

"Sirius I am tired of fighting with you. I know what I did was unforgivable but I do hope you will someday find it in your heart to do just that. At the time I wasn't thinking of you. I didn't consider how the miscarriage affected you or the kids for that matter. I know I was selfish but I guess the only reason I can come to is that I was depressed. I was sick Sirius and I promise you that is not an excuse nor something to hide behind. Yes, I should have written to you and I can`t apologise enough for that. Back then I wasn't certain of anything. The only thing I knew to be true was that I loved you and if we were to have any sort of future I had to leave before I ruined everything. Right now the only thing I am certain of is that I still love you Sirius. I want us to work. I just don`t know how to do that."

Sirius sat back in the chair and listened to his wife speak. He had placed two fingers against his right temple as he considered everything she said pensively. He believed every word she uttered to be sincere. He wanted things to work out between them too. He just didn't know how it could. After another few moments of quiet reflection Sirius removed his fingers from his temple. He leaned across the table as he folded his arms and said

"Shari I think we have said everything we can on this subject. We both are aware of the other`s sentiments. It`s important that we figure out whether we still have a marriage. In my opinion the only way we can do that is by going back to basics. We need to re-establish a sense of trust in our relationship and to that we need to get to know one another again."

"Sirius what do you mean exactly?" Shari asked concernedly.

"We need to make a strong committed effort in re-establishing our relationship. So, in order to do this we need to start dating all over again."

"Sirius..."

"No, Shari you said you want us to work but you just don't know how. I want us to work but you broke my trust. I need to know if it can be repaired. Right now I feel like I don`t know you so what do you say? Are you really willing to give us this chance?"

Shari considered Sirius`s idea for a couple of moments before replying. It did sound ludicrous but if this was essential to Sirius then so be it.

"Ok, Sirius if this is what it will take."

"Good. Tonight we will dine in Hogsmeade so let`s get ready."

"Do you really believe that Sirius is going to walk away from his marriage Harry?" Hermione enquired concernedly.

"I sincerely hope not Hermione. I know the last few months have been really tough on them both but prior to that they have been really happy together. Shari has always been the one for him. That is why it`s so hard to see them hurting like this."

"How are Samia and Kyrah doing? It is going to be toughest on them if anything happens."

"You know what Hermi? I...I have no idea. They tend to live in their own world. They kind of remind me of Luna a little bit." They laughed lightly.

"Anyway enough about my crazy family, how are yours doing?" Harry asked stroking her hair. Hermione sighed as she rested her head against Harry`s shoulder and said

"They`re fine, just busy with work. I don't think either of them are very pleased at the idea of living in seclusion though." Hermione lifted her head as she looked Harry in the eyes as he replied

"Yeah, well let`s hope that won`t be for a while yet." He smiled as he moved his face closer to hers. She reciprocated saying "Let`s hope." Their lips met as they kissed lightly initially and then passionately.

"Don`t mind us." Rob exclaimed as he leapt over the back of the couch and landed beside Hermione. Harry and Hermione broke apart. Hermione pursed her lips as she smiled blandly at Ron sitting across on the arm chair. Harry rolled his eyes at Rob asking

"Have you got nowhere else to be?"

"Nope don't think so do we Ron?"

"Nah, we`re good here mate." Ron said grinning as he leaned back into the chair.

"What`s he so happy about?" Harry asked.

"Oh, well somebody just got a kiss from the lovely Luna."Rob replied smirking at a now bashful Ron.

"What?!" Hermione and Harry exclaimed in unison.

"Are you going to tell them or shall I Ron? I think I should. As we were coming out of the library, Luna was going in. She dropped some books she was carrying and Romeo over there helped her pick them up. She called him sweet for helping and kissed him on the cheek. He hasn't been the same since." Rob laughed out loud as Ron remained in a daze.

"What`s this we hear about little Ronnykins and Looney Lovegood?" Fred and George chimed approaching their brother. They both sat on either side of him.

"Don`t call her that! Luna is brilliant. So just back off and leave her alone!" Ron retorted irritably.

"Oh, Fred it seems our kid brother is love."

"Yes, it does George."

"Ron and Luna sitting in a tree..." Fred and George started making their friends chuckle.

"Oh shut up! I`m going to bed." Ron rose from his seat. He waved limply at Harry as he headed for the dormitory.

"You guys just can`t give him a break can you? I think it`s sweet that he cares about Luna. He could do a lot worse than her and so could she."

"Oh, well of course you think it`s sweet Hermione." Fred interjected.

"Yeah, after all you are all loved up with the dragon slayer." George retorted making Fred and Rob laugh. Harry smiled as he shook his head.

"Yeah, well on that note I am going to bed. Are you coming babe?"

"Yes." Hermione answered promptly taking his hand as they walked to their dormitories.

"So how was dinner last night?" Lily asked Shari in the kitchen the next morning.

"It was good. I think it went really well Lily. I know we have a long road ahead of us but for the first time in months I can see a future for us."

"That`s great Shars! You and Sirius deserve another chance." Shari reciprocated her friend`s smile.

"So how did last night go Sirius?" James asks his friend in the garden the next morning.

"Oh, it was ok I guess Prongs." Sirius replies dejectedly.

"Is that all?" James asked concernedly.

"Yeah, I don't know mate. I really thought that it would be better. I honestly didn't feel the way I thought I would."

"How does Shari feel?"

"Oh, she loves me apparently. I know she thinks it went better than I do."

"Well don`t you think you ought to tell her how you feel? This is supposed to be a fresh start. You don`t want to begin it on lies mate."

"Yeah, I know but I just don't want to hurt her especially when I`m not sure how I feel. How did you and Lily get through it?"

"We had different circumstances Padfoot. I was completely stressed out from work. You guys went through a huge emotional ordeal. If you want this to work out with Shari you need to be honest with her Sirius even if it hurts her."

"I know James I know."

"Ok, what was the problem exactly? Was she talking too much? Did she not talk enough? Did ye have nothing to talk about? Did she look like a hag?" Sirius started at the last remark.

"James, Shari is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. We did talk about everything except certain circumstances."

"Well maybe that`s the problem. If ye are going to avoid resolving that issue indefinitely, ye have no future Sirius."

"I am all talked out. We both know the other`s sentiments on that issue. She knows she hurt me and I know she is sorry."

"Yes, that may be true but you haven't truly forgiven her Sirius."

"I don't know if I can James."

"Well that`s the problem right there. If you can`t forgive her then there is no marriage to save. You have two choices Padfoot. The first is to forgive her and to do that you need to really forgive her. If you choose that then you need to give your marriage 110%. You do whatever it takes to save it. The second choice is to carry on the way you are. From what I can see you are not happy. There is no sense being in a relationship unhappy Sirius especially when there are kids involved. I did whatever it took to save my marriage. You saw how hard it was especially with Harry. I gave it everything because Lily is my life. I don't make sense without her. Can you honestly say that about Shari? Do you love her more than life itself? If you do then problem solved. If you don't...we have a problem."

"I love her James but something has changed. I don't see her the way I used to. My heart doesn't race the way it did when I see her. I don't know what to do mate."

"Sirius at the end of the day Shari is the mother of your children. If it was just you and her alone I would say do what feels right. As your friend I am telling you to give it one more shot for their sake. There is an amazing marriage counsellor in St. Mungos. I seriously suggest you go to her. If in a few weeks nothing has changed well then, you need to talk to Shari."

Sirius went back inside to speak to Shari. He found her humming at the kitchen sink. As he closed the back door behind him, she turned and smiled brightly at him.

"Oh, Sirius it`s you. I was just going to come out and see if steak was all right for dinner tonight. Lily suggested so I..."

"Shari...steak is fine. I need to speak to you about something."

"Oh, this sounds ominous."

"Please, let`s sit down." Shari eyed Sirius perplexed as she pulled out the chair beside him and sat down.

"Shari, I haven`t been entirely honest with you about last night. I know it was my idea for us to start over and I do believe that it's the best thing to do. I stupidly thought that we going out last night would give me the answers I needed but it didn't. We need help. If our marriage is ever going to work again then we need to think outside the box. I have been speaking to James and he has recommended a marriage counsellor in St. Mungos. He swears she is the best."

"You want us to go for therapy? You expect me to relate personal marriage details to a complete stranger? Sirius..."

"Shars, I don`t see any other way out of this. I know that if we keep going the way we are then soon there won't be a marriage to be concerned with. I know that I haven't completely worked through my issues with you leaving."

"So why don`t you go alone?"

"Sweetheart this concerns us both. What happened was a huge emotional ordeal and on top of your behaviour..."

"So you are still blaming me for this." Shari responded aggrieved as she sat back in the chair.

"Shari, love please I don't want us to fight. I`m tired of having the same argument. If you want our marriage to work then you will at least consider my suggestion."

After dinner Sirius sat outside on the patio. As he reclined in the chair he took a drag from a freshly lit cigarette. James joined him with two bottles of cold beer. Sirius smiled limply at him as he took one of the bottles. As James sat down and opened his bottle he asked

"So have you and Shari reached a decision about marriage counselling yet?"

"You`re asking the wrong person mate. I explained my sentiments on that issue. It`s up to Shari now." Sirius extinguished his cigarette as he opened the bottle of beer and drank.

"You do seem awfully calm about this Sirius which might I add is uncommon for you."

"What do you want me to say James? Our marriage is in tatters. This could be our only chance of fixing it."

"I thought earlier you weren't all that interested in fixing it."

"I don't know mate. I know I still love her somewhat and I can`t walk away until I know I have done everything. If the worst comes to the worst; she will always be the mother of my children. That will have to be enough for both our sakes. Maybe after the war things will be different. All I know to be true right now is that bringing down Voldemort is my ultimate concern and going around in circles with Shari is not helping anybody."

"Sirius...oh I`m sorry James. I didn't realise you were out here." Shari remarked apologetically.

"Oh, no Shars it`s fine. I`ll give you both some space." James smiled softly as he went back inside the house. Sirius lit up another cigarette as Shari took a seat beside him. She focused her attention on the sky as she softly said

"It`s a nice night so tranquil and mild." Sirius exhaled some smoke as he nodded his head.

"I feel as though I could sit here all night." Sirius turned to look at Shari at this point. As she glanced back at him he said

"Did you come out here to make small talk or do you actually have a point?" Shari turned sideways in the seat to face him directly. Sirius continued to glare at her as she began to speak.

"Sirius, I want us to work. I do. I don`t want us to fight anymore. It`s wearisome and quite frankly it`s getting monotonous. If counselling is what it will take for us to repair our marriage and most importantly for you to trust me again, then I`ll do it." Sirius put his cigarette in the ashtray. He smiled softly at Shari as he stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. "Thank you Shari. I`ll sort it out tomorrow." She smiled as she took his hand and kissed his palm. Sirius winked at her. She rose from the seat as she said

"I promised the girls I`d read them a story. I`ll see you in the morning Sirius." Sirius picked up his cigarette. He faced her and replied "Yes, you will sweetheart."

"Oh, and Lily said that Karina and Isabelle are arriving tomorrow. Apparently Dumbledore requested more troops."

"Well Voldemort won`t know what hit him when he sees Karina all fired up." Shari laughed lightly at a smiling Sirius.

"Goodnight Sirius." Shari offered sweetly.

"Goodnight Shari." Sirius replied sincerely.

A few moments after Shari left James arrived back outside. Sirius laughed when he saw him.

"I thought that you were gone in for quality family time Prongs."

"No. Lily is already in bed. Do I suppose right in assuming your talk with Shari went well?"

"Yes, you do James. I have no idea what it was exactly but something happened in the last few moments to make me realise that my world doesn't make sense without Shari. I am still as stoned out of my mind about her as I always was. I can`t believe I ever doubted my feelings for her."

"Yeah, well both of you have been through a lot recently. Those types of circumstances can take their toll on a relationship Sirius. I had a feeling you would come to your senses soon enough." Sirius smirked at his friend.

"I swear I would fall apart without her Prongs. If anything were to happen to her..."

"Oh, come on now Sirius, where is all this coming from?" James asked anxiously.

"It`s just this pending war...we had some casualties last time and some fatalities. If Shari...if anything happens to her..." Sirius fervently extinguishes his cigarette in the ashtray. James snaps his fingers to get his attention. Sirius looks up.

"I need you to pull it together mate. We all know the risk any war costs. I know it`s likely that we will lose some good people along the way. We can`t dwell on that Sirius. Shari is a smart witch. She knows her stuff. All we can do to keep everyone protected including ourselves is to train and try our best to be alert. If anything like that were to happen, you wouldn't be alone. Remus and I would be there for you like always and vice versa if it was Remus or I."

"Yeah, I know James. I just worry about keeping everyone safe."

"That isn`t possible Sirius. Once we are out there fighting, it is every man or woman for themselves. Obviously we would take extra care to keep our loved ones safe but that isn`t always possible." Sirius leaned his head back momentarily and sighed. As he brought it forward he said softly.

"I so badly want us to go back home James. I mean our real home where the kids are all young, where we are all happy and the only thing we have to worry about is the wrath of Lily or Shari." James laughed a little.

"We will have that again Sirius. We will. In time it will happen."

"Yeah, but the question is how much time and at what cost?"

"Sirius..."

"No James don't mind me mate. I`m just being a moaning old sod tonight. If the worst happens we`ll deal with it but until then..." he lifted up his bottle of beer and said "Carpe Diem." James lifted his bottle and clashed it off Sirius`s as he repeated his friends sentiments.

Harry sat with Hermione, Ron and Rob in the court yard discussing the previous week`s events.

"What do you think Dumbledore meant when he said that he had people outside of Hogwarts who could help?" Rob asked but received blank expressions.

"I don`t know Rob but clearly he has been speaking to someone about what has been happening here. I mean let`s face it; he has been fairly careless lately..."

"Oh, come on Hermione..."

"No Harry I am serious. The Dumbledore that I know, that we all know would never have left Umbridge have free reign at Hogwarts. I know that things are different now and they will become a lot more sinister but...it`s not right."

"He may have been talking about Horace Slughorn." Ron interjected.

"Who?" Harry, Hermione and Rob asked in unison.

"Horace Slughorn! He taught potions here before Snape did. He was at the Yule ball last year. Come on Harry you must remember him. You met him."

Oh, yeah I remember him now. Why do you suppose Dumbledore would be requesting his help though?"

"I don't know but my dad did say that he and Dumbledore were fairly tight."

"I suppose if he taught potions here before then maybe Dumbledore is considering replacing Snape for some reason." Hermione suggested making Rob and Ron smile.

"That would be a relief. Oh, sorry Harry I didn't mean to insult your best friend."

"He`s not my best friend Rob but he has been treating me fairly lately. We need to set up our first meeting for the D.A. though. As soon as Sirius comes down from Dumbledore`s office I`ll ask if we can have his office this Saturday."

"Well assuming he`ll agree then we need to find a way of letting everyone know."

"We could just do it the old fashioned way. You know word – of – mouth?"

"I suppose that would be the most discreet...Luna!" Ron exclaimed as he jumped off the seat.

"Oh hello Ron. I didn't expect to find anybody around."

"We are waiting for my dad and Sirius. Where have you been?"

"Oh, I was just spending some time with the thestrals. They really are fascinating creatures. It`s a pity more people can't appreciate them."

"What do you mean Luna?" Rob asked perplexed.

"Thestrals can only be seen by people who have experienced death."

"I guess that makes me eligible then. I lost my parents when I was a kid."

"Oh, I am so sorry Rob. I had no idea. I can appreciate how that must make you feel because I lost my mother when I was nine years old."

"I`m sorry to hear that Luna. You must miss her terribly."

"Yes, I do Rob. She was my best friend and the best witch I ever knew but sadly one day an experiment went badly wrong. What happened to your parents?"

"Oh, it was a muggle shooting. They tried to apparate but they weren't quick enough." Luna placed a hand on Robs shoulder as she compassionately replied

"I can feel your pain Rob. Although we cannot replace them, we will cherish their memories forever. I suppose I was fortunate to still have my father and you Rob were embraced into a lovely family." She smiled softly at Harry as he reciprocated.

"Ron, Harry and Hermione are lucky that they haven't experienced death. Although it is a pity you cannot appreciate the thestrals. Anyway, I need to go inside. I`m sure I will see you all soon." She smiled and left them with their thoughts.

"She may be weird but she has a good heart." Hermione remarked.

"Yes, she does. I never met anyone quite like her." Ron replied looking back in the direction Luna left. Harry and Hermione smiled at one another before Harry suggested

"Why don`t you ask her out Ron. It`s obvious that you like her."

"Oh, I...I don`t know Harry I mean...I`m no good at that sort of stuff."

"Nobody is Ron but we just learn I guess. The worst she can say is no." Ron considered Harry`s idea and inadvertently promised himself to ask Luna out the next time he saw her.

Sirius and James sat in Dumbledore`s office with Fudge and Umbridge. The marauders were naturally enraged by her behaviour. Fudge however claimed to have no idea what had been going on and Umbridge completely supported what she was doing, claiming it was for the right cause.

"You need help, love." Sirius remarked to which an indignant Umbridge retorted

"Do not "love" me Mr. Black. What I did may not have been what anybody expected but you can be sure that it left an effect on those ill mannered children."

"How dare you call my son ill mannered Umbridge. Fudge, you better start stepping up here mate because I will not tolerate my son been abused by her or anybody." James exclaimed rising from his seat and facing the minister.

Fudge was dishevelled. He had never believed that his secretary could be so cruel. Yes, he wanted her to keep an eye on Hogwarts but not like this. If a student had disrespected her then it was Dumbledore's job to punish them, not Umbridge. He faced James, nodded his head and rose from his own seat. Umbridge smiled delicately at her superior as he eyed her sternly saying

"Dolores Umbridge I hereby suspend you from your duties as Madam Undersecretary effective immediately, pending your psychological assessment which will be organised for you today. Your assistance at Hogwarts is consequently terminated. As your superior I order you to wait outside the door for me now." Umbridge stared at Fudge, her mouth wide. She glanced at the other three men in turn briefly before following Fudge`s command.

"Albus, I am so sorry. I had no idea what was happening here and I assure you that I never authorised her to behave in such a manner."

"I understand Cornelius. I believe we both took our eye off the ball on this one. I hope this means the ministry will be on our side now." Dumbledore`s eyes bore through Fudge`s. He eyed Sirius and James meekly as he replied

"I cannot guarantee that Dumbledore but I can assure you that I am on your side. I wish to speak with Harry tomorrow if I may. I feel we have issues to discuss. I am sorry James, Sirius for what your son`s endured." They both smiled lightly at him as James placed a firm hand on Fudge`s shoulder saying

"You didn`t know. I am just pleased that you now understand and are prepared to help."

"Thank you James." Fudge replied smiling back. "I will see you tomorrow."

Once he was gone Dumbledore called the marauders to attention. They resumed their seats as they listened to what Dumbledore had to say.

"I know that it will take time for the ministry to completely understand our motives. I am aware that this may never happen. If this is the case then we cannot let it divert us from the cause. James, Harry is the greatest asset we have. You know that he and only he can vanquish Voldemort forever. I need you to please trust me more than you ever have before. I will be needing things from Harry that I never have asked for before. Do you trust me James to do right by your son and for the order of the phoenix?"

"Yes, Albus of course I do. You know that I always have."

"Yes, and I am grateful to you for that James but I am now asking a lot from Harry. I need you to understand why."

"Define asking a lot Dumbledore." Sirius retorted making James and Albus break eye contact.

"I may need his assistance in pursuit of horcruxes amongst other things..."

"Horcruxes!" James exclaimed anxiously.

"Other things?" Sirius questioned.

"I believe that Voldemort has hidden parts of his soul in particular objects over the years. I don't know what they look like or where they are. I do however know that they exist. When Harry brought me back Tom Riddle`s diary 3 years ago from the chamber, it certified what I had always speculated. There are more. Voldemort would not have only killed one person."

"So, you want Harry to go with you in search of horcruxes even know though you have no idea where they are or what they look like?" Sirius remarked surly.

"I realise it isn't much to go on." Dumbledore answered smiling lightly.

"No actually Albus that is nothing to go on." Sirius replied drily.

"I am not going to do anything without James and Lily`s approval. James, this isn`t something I need you to answer immediately. All I ask is that you trust in what I do even it involves your son. His assistance may be beneficial to me but please don`t agree to anything until you have spoken to Lily. I will not do anything unless I have both of your approvals."

"What about Harry? Surely he has a right to know..."Dumbledore raised a hand to stop James from speaking.

"I will not be speaking to Harry about this until you and Lily agree. You have my word."

"Thank you Albus. I will let you know as soon as I can."

"Sirius, have you been able to accommodate Harry for the D.A. meetings?"

"Yes, my office will be available to him this Saturday if he wants it."

Harry and his friends jumped off the bench upon seeing James and Sirius approach them.

"Well? How did it go?" Harry asked urgently. James and Sirius exchanged bemused glances before turning back and smiling at them.

"Fudge suspended Umbridge from her duties at Hogwarts and the ministry pending a psychological assessment which begins today apparently." James explained chirpily. Harry`s friends exclaimed their joy as Harry gazed at James and Sirius in shock.

"Are you for real? That is so much better than I expected! Who knew that Fudge would actually take control properly for once?"

"Yeah, it`s awesome Prongslet. High five kid!" Sirius exclaimed holding up his palm. Harry grinned as he smacked Sirius`s hand.

"Anyway we have to get going so we`ll catch ye later. Get to class by the way." James said as he began to leave with Sirius. Sirius clicked his fingers as he turned around and called out for Harry.

"If you want to hold the D.A. meeting this Saturday, my office will be available."

"Oh, wow thanks Sirius. That is awesome!" Sirius winked as he replied

"You`re welcome kid." He smiled once at Harry and Rob before leaving with James.


End file.
